Mass Effect: Fugitive!
by Daniel Sullivan
Summary: The Collectors have been defeated and Commander Shepard has broken with Cerberus and returned to Earth, but Miranda is still on the run! The lovers have vowed to find each other, but with everyone from the Alliance, to Cerberus, to every bounty hunter in the galaxy, not to mention a few old enemies, gunning for her, Miranda hopes she survives long enough for Shepard to find her!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I've issued a capture order for Miranda Lawson and a kill order for Jacob Taylor," announced the Illusive Man, taking a sip of his bourbon. "I've also put out a handsome bounty on Ms. Lawson, as well as leaking all of her known covers. Her options should now be … limited."

"What about Shepard?" Kai Leng growled his question.

The Illusive Man knew Leng's envy of the Alliance commander. There would be a time when that envy would need to be sharpened. But now was not that time. "Ms. Lawson brought him back," the Illusive Man explained, pausing to take a drag on his cigarette. "Her work is done, and Humanity has no further use for her. Only her father has any interest in the woman he synthesized, and turning her over to him will help us recoup the costs of building the SR-2. There is a reward for killing her, but a much more enticing reward for bringing her in alive … though not necessarily in one piece. Shepard on the other hand still is of use to us. Leave him be for now."

"We don't need Shepard," spat Leng. "I can take him and …"

"Don't rush to meet him, Leng. Better men than you have tried - they're all dead. Don't worry; you'll have your opportunity when the time is right. Concentrate on Miranda; if you bring her back, we won't have to pay out of pocket."

Kai Leng paced like a caged animal as he thought about Commander Shepard. Miranda was second rate; Shepard was the real prize. Still, Miranda might prove a challenge, and she was fair game. He had always hated the conceited operative. "She thinks she's so perfect. After I'm through with her, she'll beg to be taken back to her daddy."

Miranda and Shepard stood face to face near the Normandy's berth on the Citadel. They had stayed for three days, not wanting to part until they absolutely had to, but by now, the Alliance was getting antsy. Miranda and Shepard, along with Jacob, Thane, Tali, Jack, and Garrus had a meeting with Councilor Anderson, where Shepard gave the Human Councilor a copy of his report on the Collectors and on Aratoht. Miranda, Jacob, and Thane took the opportunity to give the Human Councilor their reports and testimony in person.

The Council had also conferenced in, during which time the six of them gave their testimony and reports for the benefit of the galactic governing body and C-Sec. The Council reviewed the material very quickly, so quickly that Miranda hardly considered it a review, and rendered a decision in support of the Normandy SR-2 crew, and absolving them of any wrongdoing. Anderson was impressed with the both of them, calling them heroes, but also acknowledging that the Alliance would not see it the way that the Council had. The Human Councilor strongly advised Miranda and Jacob to get to safety, and pledged to provide whatever buffer against the Alliance that he could for them, and promised that Admiral Hackett would buffer the couple as well.

Miranda had stocked up on armament at Rodham Expeditions, while Jacob booked passage, finding transport off of the Citadel aboard an Asari liner. Miranda did not even ask Jacob where they were going; that could wait until later. As Jacob loaded her purchases onto the ship, Miranda was having her last moments with the man she loved before he headed back to Earth to face an Alliance tribunal. Garrus, Jack, and Tali, and the rest of the Normandy crew, including Joker and Doctor Chakwas, were already aboard, waiting for departure. Most of the Cerberus crew disembarked at the Citadel as well. They had all said their goodbyes, with Yeoman Chambers breaking down and crying as she hugged the Commander. Now, Miranda was all that was left.

"I hope my meeting with Anderson helps you, John," Miranda began. "I … I wish I could go with you and stand at your side through this …"

"But we both know you can't," Shepard said. "I'll say everything I can on your behalf, Miranda. Admiral Hackett already knows what I think of you, and he's sympathetic to you. He knows who the real enemy is. You just focus on staying alive out there, Miranda. This is not goodbye, not for good, at least."

Miranda pressed against him, laying her head on his chest, smiling as he encircled her in his arms. "I love you, John. I think … I think I always have. I still remember when you woke up early during the Lazarus Project. Something about you … I think that's when I fell." Then she pushed away slightly. "Then after you finally did wake up, I spent the next two months trying to convince myself I didn't love you." She snuggled back up to him again. "What a fool I was."

"Not at all," he replied, stroking her hair. "You _had_ to make me work at least a little; you're not an easy catch, you know? And you're worth every second I spent trying to win you. And every second I've spent since we've been together. I love you too, Miranda. And yeah, you had me at the very same moment; I woke up and saw the most beautiful woman in the galaxy looking down at me … smiling. It's the same smile you have now."

Miranda blushed slightly at the compliment. "We'll find a way, Shepard. You _said_ we will, and I believe you, dammit." She began to tear up, and was now trying to speak without sobbing. "So don't you let them lock you away."

"I'll be in lockdown for a little while," he said, "but I won't let them keep me there long. And when it's all over, I'll find you."

"Or I'll find you," she countered, smiling tearfully. She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him, prompting him to kiss her passionately. She thought he might carry her onto the Normandy, but to her disappointment, he did not.

"You better," he said. Shepard kissed her one last time before letting go. "I should go; Jacob's coming, so you're flight is ready. Time to go make all this happen, Miranda. I promised the Illusive Man that I'd be taking the Reapers on. And I _always_ keep my promises."

"So do I, Shepard. So do I."

"Shepard!" Jacob Taylor joined the two of them, having already had their luggage loaded. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, it's time. You take care of her, Jacob. She means the galaxy to me."

"You got it, Commander," replied Jacob. "Now go convince those Alliance politicians that they need to face the real threat."

"Damn straight," Shepard said, shaking Jacob's hand.

Miranda kissed Shepard one last time, and then the commander turned and boarded the Normandy. He turned around before entering the ship, waving to her. Miranda blew him a kiss, and called out, "I love you!"

"I love you!" Shepard then disappeared into the ship.

"Come on, Jacob," Miranda said, trying not to cry. "Get me out of here."

Jacob took Miranda to the Asari transport, Alustra. The attendant showed them each to their cabins, talking to them the entire way. Miranda did not hear a word of it. As soon as she was in her cabin, she closed the door and broke down in tears. With no one around, she could finally let it all out. Shepard had not been gone an hour and she felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped from her. "You come back to me, John Shepard," she sobbed. "You come back to me."


	2. Chapter 1: Illium

**Chapter 1: Illium**

It had been two weeks since Miranda watched the Normandy SR-2 pull away from the Citadel and fly off into the distance. She had never actually seen the Normandy take off, and she had to admit that the graceful ship departing was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Having had a good cry, Miranda had gotten over the initial separation from Shepard and could appreciate the magnificent sight. Of course, Miranda would have given anything to have been aboard that ship with him. She put it from her mind; that day would come soon enough. Miranda simply had to survive so that when the day finally arrived, she could be there with him.

Being on Illium was not the best way to stay safe; just a few weeks ago, she and Shepard had fought through an army of mercs in Nos Astra's warehouse district with nary a cop or security officer in sight. Nor did anyone arrive when they took the Eclipse base, or the Dantius Towers. Nos Astra law enforcement seemed to be fairly hands off unless either a contract dispute was involved, or business was being affected. Bounty hunters, spies, and Cerberus operatives chasing down an ex-Cerberus operative hardly warranted Nos Astra law enforcement's attention.

"Looks like this is goodbye, Miranda," Jacob announced.

"Indeed, Jacob," Miranda agreed. "Where are you heading now?"

"Don't know. Probably back to Earth, just not … directly. I got some friends that can help me. You too, maybe."

"Doubtful; I'm the proverbial hot potato right now. Nobody in their right mind wants me attached to them. But good luck, Jacob. You've been a true friend. I don't have many of those, so stay alive."

Miranda hugged the muscular operative one last time before he boarded a transport to … wherever he was going before getting to Earth. _Friends_, she thought. Miranda had not had many friends. Niket had been the last "friend" she had before the Lazarus Project, and he turned out to be no friend at all. But Jacob, Garrus, Tali, even Jack … they were friends, true friends. With Shepard's crew, Miranda had grown accustomed to someone always having her back. Now, she would be on her own again.

"Take care, Miranda," Jacob said. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call. We're all in this together, you know?"

"Together, but not in close proximity; you, the Illusive Man will order killed as matter of course, but nothing more. Me? He'll actively hunt me to the edge of the galaxy and beyond. And it won't be just to kill me. I also need to make absolutely certain that Ori is safe. Cerberus knows way too much about her, and they'll use her to get to me if they can."

"Yeah, I hear you. Look, you call me, I'm there. Same goes for Garrus, I'm sure. Hell, if it were urgent enough, Shepard would probably bust loose and join you."

"Of that I have no doubt," Miranda agreed. "But he's needed where he is; if Humanity, indeed, galactic civilization, is to survive, Shepard is the only one who can pull it together. Without him, the Council and the Alliance are paper tigers."

"True that, Miranda. True that. Look, I gotta go. But like I said, take care of yourself. And good luck!"

"You too, Jacob. You too."

As Jacob walked away, Miranda contemplated her next move. She did not have to contemplate very long; she knew a tail when she saw one, and there were two Asari, Eclipse Sisters, who had been trying hard not to stand out, moving around the hub, but never leaving and never boarding. And always looking at her, though they would quickly look away if they thought she had seen them. _Bounty hunters_, she thought. _Either they're wanting to collect, or they remember me from my last visit here with Shepard_. Either way, she needed move, but she could not let them think she had seen them. Exiting the spaceport, Miranda headed for Eternity.

Unbeknownst to Jacob, Miranda had already contacted Lanteia. After working with her to move Oriana, she hoped that Lanteia would be reliable. The Asari contact had agreed to meet Miranda at Eternity once again. Lanteia was not exactly a friend, but the Asari information broker had proven very helpful in the past, particularly with Ori. Being an information broker, among other things, Lanteia had a certain professionalism that Miranda hoped would prevent the broker from selling her out. All she had to do was get there before her tails caught up with her.

Miranda walked towards the trading floor, now noticing an Asari flanked by security mechs walking toward her. She recognized Careena from her last visit here. Careena had been friendly to them the last time around. Miranda hoped that the woman was still friendly.

"Ms. Lawson," Careena said when they were close. "Welcome back to Nos Astra. We met a few months ago; my name is Careena."

"Careena," said Miranda curtly. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Last time we met, you were in the company of Commander Shepard, and Liara T'soni vouched for him. This time, you're just a passenger stepping off of a liner. Reckless of you, really."

"Perhaps." Miranda maintained a neutral expression, carefully watching the reflections in the face panels of the security mechs. "I reiterate my question; what can I do for you?"

Careena nodded, and Miranda saw the two mercs preparing to shoot in the mech's reflective face panels.

"Look out! They've got guns!" Miranda shouted her warning, diving as if to cover Careena as the Eclipse Sisters fired, their shots now striking mechs as Miranda was no longer standing to present a target. Miranda rolled behind two of the mechs, which were now firing back at the Eclipse Sisters, the result of automated responses programmed in so that they could defend themselves if shot at. This attracted the attention of port security, but Miranda had already found small groups of people to blend in with as she made her escape, moving from one to the next.

Miranda saw a large crowd of Asari walking toward the trading floor, all laughing and talking loudly. They appeared to be a tour group. Miranda looked for an opening, and finding one, quickly mingled with their group. One noticed her and smiled.

"Oh, a Human! New to Illium?"

"Yes," replied Miranda, plying her looks and charm to the fullest effect. "You know, I could use a guide."

"Never been here before. We're from Serrice University; the Kedesh Yakshi club. This one of our club's events."

"So, you're here to … party?"

The Asari woman held out her arm in response. "Pretty much. You?"

"Count me in," Miranda said, smiling seductively. "I'm Miri Cordell." She made the name up on the spot, reminding herself to invent a background for the new Miss Cordell."

"Teysana," the other woman said as Miranda took her arm.

"Pleased to meet you … Teysana." Miranda then walked arm in arm under cover of a large group of Asari … right out of the spaceport.

The Normandy SR-2 pulled into Arcturus, and her crew disembarked. Not to fanfare, but to an armed security detail. They stood in a horseshoe formation around the Normandy's airlock, guns drawn.

"Drop your weapons!"

"We don't have any, you idiots," Shepard said, not even breaking his stride.

Tali, Joker and Doctor Chakwas, and Donnelly and Daniels held their hands up, as did what little of the Cerberus crew that had remained. Shepard, Garrus, and Jack, however, strode forward as though the guards were not even present.

"Hold," shouted one of the guards, the same one who had told them to drop their non-existent weapons.

"I'm expected," Shepard said, still walking. "And my Spectre status is still active. I can have that gun out of your hand and kill every one of you in the name of galactic peace before you ever get a shot off, so get out of my way."

The men reluctantly parted for the Normandy crew, though they did not put their weapons away until Admiral Hackett strode out to meet Shepard personally.

"Stand down, men," Hackett ordered. "Is there some reason that weapons are trained on the Alliance's greatest hero?"

"Admiral Mikhalovich ordered a full security detail, saying that this is a Cerberus crew and that they're armed and dangerous."

"Commander Shepard held off far more men than your little group at Elysium, and he was all by himself," Hackett said. "Do you really think that ten of you could handle him? Especially with Jack and Garrus Vakarian flanking him? Lower your weapons, ladies and gentlemen. You're dismissed; I can take it from here."

"Admiral Hackett," Shepard said, shaking Hackett's extended hand.

"Good to see you, Shepard," replied the admiral. "You too," he added, looking at Joker, Chakwas, Jack, Garrus, and Tali, and the handful of Cerberus personnel, including Ken and Gabby. "You who are still in Cerberus uniforms, you know that you'll be getting grilled; Shepard had to prepare you for that."

"He did," piped up Gabby. "But we came to testify. And if the Alliance will have us back …"

"Time enough for that later," replied Hackett. "For now, you'll be treated well, and I'll see to it that you get a fair shot at clearing yourselves. We'll need all hands on deck … when the Reapers come"

"Aye, sir," said Ken, fully agreeing.

Hackett had his own security detail who escorted the Cerberus crew, including an unusually quiet Joker, away for questioning. Unlike Chakwas, Joker had actually _joined_ Cerberus, while Chakwas had not formally joined the terrorist organization. Now, it was just what remained of Shepard's team, and Shepard himself. "I had hoped to see your XO, but I suppose she opted to avoid the very negative possibilities that coming here might have led to."

"That's correct, admiral," replied Shepard. "And no, I have no idea where she is or where she's going. I only know that the Illusive Man wants her dead … or worse."

"We're in a difficult position, commander," Hackett explained as they walked. "Most of the Alliance brass, and all of the politicians except Anderson want the Reapers swept under the rug and you brought to heel, especially after Aratoht."

"No kidding," Shepard snorted. "I learned the extent of Alliance back stabbing after I woke up." Shepard stopped and stood directly in front of Hackett. "You people owe me bigtime. I sent the Alliance valuable intel on Cerberus during my time on that ship, took care of the Collectors and your colonies for you, and then brought you a brand new Normandy, and don't forget that Aratoht was a personal favor to you, admiral, so don't you dare throw me under the bus!"

"You have my word that I won't, Commander." Hackett stood and took in Shepard's rebuke in stride. "I only met you for the first time after the battle of the Citadel, and then a second time aboard that brand new Normandy. Anderson and I, however, have been in regular contact, and believe me, we'll stand up for you. I consider you a friend, Shepard; you went for Amanda Kenson when you could have told me that you weren't under my command. Nobody who puts their ass on the line for me gets thrown under the bus, Shepard. You have my word."

"Just so we're clear," Shepard replied.

Garrus and Tali were led off to the diplomatic quarter, while Shepard and Jack went with Hackett for debriefing. The entire time, Shepard could think only of Miranda. He prayed that she was alright, and hoped that she was having a better time of it than he was.

Miranda woke up with Teysana, though Teysana was still out cold. The previous day, she had joined Teysana at a spa and had her hair dyed blonde. She promptly put it up for the rest of the day, but now, blonde locks cascaded down past her shoulders. Miranda wondered if Shepard liked blondes. Taking Teysana's omni-tool, she sent Lanteia a message.

_Don't look for me; I'll find you. Be at Eternity at the same time we met before_.

With that, she got herself dressed. Teysana stirred, but did not fully awaken. Miranda had seen to that the night before. Teysana had taken Mirnada back to her hotel room with the intent of sleeping with the beautiful Human, and Miranda did not disappoint, though she hoped that Shepard would forgive her the dalliance with the young Asari. After sex, the couple had enjoyed drinks, which was when Miranda had slipped Teysana the sleeping agent. Once the little Asari was out, Miranda had taken to the extranet and set up a number of accounts in the name of Miri Cordell. She had some master accounts that she had never used with Cerberus, and which even the Illusive Man was unaware of.

Working from these, she was able to fully flesh out the life of Miri Cordell, a school teacher who had traveled to Illium over winter break to get some excitement for her otherwise dull life. A good night's rest had been had, and now, it was time for Miri Cordell to make herself scarce. She left Teysana a nice note, and a way to contact Miri Cordell via the extranet. She had wanted to contact Shepard, but of course, that was not an option. Nor could he contact Miranda. She knew that she would not be able to contact him, but she was already missing him terribly. No matter; Miranda Lawson had some errands to run before meeting with Lanteia, and the sooner she could get those done, the better.

Lanteia sat in the Eternity lounge, enjoying a drink as she waited for Miranda Lawson. More than just an information broker, Lanteia also provided custom documentation. Some would call her a forger, but she so disliked that term. She caught a glimpse of a beautiful blonde woman, and momentarily mused about the availability of the woman after her meeting with Miranda had concluded. As the woman walked toward her, Lanteia realized that it was Miranda … wearing a dress.

"It won't fool a scan, but your new look should keep people from picking you out of a crowd," Lanteia mused. "Looks quite good too; it suits you."

"Blonde hair up in a bun was never me, Lanteia, but thanks. You know what I need."

"I do, but it's going to cost. And unlike that coed you rolled with last night, I'll require actual credits. I'll take you for a night, but it won't reduce the cost."

"Credits are fine; I haven't been on the run long enough to be short of them."

"Then let's get started. Do you have the vitals?"

"Sending them to your omni-tool now," Miranda confirmed.

"Sit still and look straight ahead, please." Lanteia captured the image of 'Miri Cordell' and began the process of producing the necessary identification. "The process will take time, so why don't you tell me why you're on the run."

"Long story short, I left Cerberus for Commander Shepard."

"Good choice," Lanteia said approvingly. "So where is he?"

"Alliance lockdown by now," Miranda lamented. "The Alliance doesn't like the hard evidence it's swept under the rug to get dug up by its officers, and Shepard and I dug up a lot. Needless to say, I'm still classified as a terrorist with them, so I can't get anywhere near Shepard, and the Alliance is after me too, not to mention every bounty hunter that knows, which is pretty much all of them; Cerberus burned me, and made all of my aliases public."

"Ouch! No wonder you needed me so quickly."

"You're the only one I trust, Lanteia. I like you, so please don't let me down. I've already done my good deed by sparing Niket. I won't brook that kind of betrayal again."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Lanteia shook her head. Betraying Miranda Lawson was insane as far as Lanteia was concerned. She could not fathom how Niket thought he could get away with it. Her omni-tool alerted her, and she smiled approvingly. "Miss Cordell, your merchandise is ready." The cards printed, and Lanteia slid them face down to Miranda who surreptitiously took them and put them in one of her pockets.

"Thanks, Lanteia. If we all survive the Reapers, I'll look you up."

Lanteia frowned, apprehension filling her at Miranda's parting comment. "Is all that true? Will they _really_ be coming?"

"Count on it," Miranda warned, turning and walking away.

Lanteia felt a shiver run through her at Miranda's words. She had heard about Sovereign, and how that massive ship had been a Reaper. Supposedly, it only went down because of something Commander Shepard did from Citadel Control to corrupt Sovereign's programming and bring down its shields. Virtually everyone began denying the Reapers about three months after the battle, but rumors still persisted, and were apparently true. Lanteia said a silent prayer to Athame that Shepard and Miranda would be successful in finding a way to stop the looming galactic threat.

Miranda knew that the two bounty hunters in the port were only the beginning. She hoped that the mechs had taken them out, but was not willing to just assume. And Careena was in on it too. Miranda could think of many ways that the concierge could cause her problems. Miranda wore a black body suit, sans Cerberus logo, but she really needed something that was less conspicuous, and not just one or two outfits. Her earlier errands had included a trip to the shopping district, where she found some civilian clothes that were a good fit for her new identity as Miri Cordell, a school teacher on holiday. She had worn one outfit to meet Lanteia, who knew Miranda well, and still did not initially recognize her until Miranda actually walked up to the table.

Now, Miranda hoped that her new look and accounts would get her off of Illium quickly. She carefully made her way to the spaceport and secured passage to Benning aboard a Human ship, the MSV Athena. The transaction went off without a hitch, and she received her boarding passes. _So far, so good_, she thought, as she made her way to the boarding ramp. An Asari talking to two police officers was not looking where she was going and nearly ran into Miranda.

"Oh, my apologies, ma'am," the woman said quickly, going on her way.

Miranda realized that it was Careena. _She didn't even recognize me_, Miranda thought as she boarded the Athena. Taking her seat, she made herself comfortable and tried to position herself so as to be able to respond to any potential threats.

"Miranda Lawson just boarded the Athena," Kai Leng said, speaking into his com. "I'm boarding shortly. I'll try to take her during the voyage. She's radically changed her look, but she can't fool me. Sending you stills of her updated appearance."

"Understood, Leng," replied the Illusive Man. "Update me as soon as you have new info."

Leng himself was sporting a look different than the norm. His hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail, and he wore a business suit and spectacles. Instead of his telltale sword, he walked with a cane, his sword hidden inside.

"Your bags are loaded, Mister Venarius," said a porter to the disguised Leng.

"Thank you, Schultz," Leng replied, tipping the porter.

"Have a pleasant journey aboard the Athena, Mister Venarius. I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Believe me, I intend to." Leng boarded, looking every inch the corporate CEO he pretended to be, certain that the real Charles Venarius' body would not be discovered until long after Leng had finished with dead CEO's identity … if ever.


	3. Chapter 2: Omega

**Chapter 2: Omega**

Kai Leng boarded the Athena under the guise of Mister Charles Venarius, a respected businessman. He went to his cabin and then immediately went about trying to find Miranda Lawson. Leng had already downloaded the ship's schematic and had gotten into the ship's maintenance shafts, which conveniently went over top of the passenger cabins. He had also hacked into the ship's computers and had located Miranda's cabin, which he now had access to through the maintenance shafts.

Once he had physically located her cabin, he dropped a pulse generator. Once the generator had activated, rendering any of Miranda's security measures useless, he stealthily snuck in. Unfortunately, Miranda was not present. He searched the cabin thoroughly and found only her Cerberus uniforms folded on the bed, an omni tool and a pistol next to them. A handwritten note addressed to him sat atop the folded uniforms.

Kai Leng shook his head in frustration; somehow, Miranda Lawson had made him. He opened the note to see what snarky comment she had for him, and then immediately cursed himself as the trap was sprung, spraying him in the face with some kind of drug or toxin. Leng did not know which, but he knew that he was losing consciousness. He tried to get clear of the stuff, and to get fresh air, but the Cerberus assassin knew that he was only grasping at straws. In less than a second, he was unconscious, laying on the floor.

Miranda had made Kai Leng just in time, and had deftly snuck off of the Athena. She had left any equipment from Cerberus with Leng, as it undoubtedly had some means of enabling them to track her. Miranda was able to switch out her ticket so as to board a ship heading to Omega. She had few contacts there at this point, but she knew of one place where she would be welcome, and her medical knowledge would be invaluable. Miranda kept her fingers crossed as she boarded the MSV Sagan and settled in for the long voyage.

Doctor Daniel Abrams found his fortunes quite reversed from what they had been just a few weeks ago. Credited with helping to cure the plague, and having helped many Turian, Krogan, Salarian, and Batarian victims, he had gone from being one of the hated humans to being viewed as a champion of the people, especially as he continued to serve the poor of every species in Omega's slums. As he went over the charts of a patient, he heard a familiar voice.

"Doctor Abrams, I presume," said a beautiful blonde woman.

"Yes, ma'am. May help you?"

"Yes," she replied. "You can give me job."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but … who are you?"

"You may remember me as a brunette, but I was with Shepard; helped him take down the Vorcha and get the cure into the ventilation systems."

"Ms. Lawson?" Daniel was truly surprised by her transformation. "But you're Cerber ..."

"Not anymore," Miranda said, cutting him off. "I never hated aliens to begin with, and while I am pro-Human, Cerberus is … not the organization I had thought they were. I need to hide out for a little while, and I'll go stir crazy if I can't do something. I led the team that brought Shepard back to life, so believe me, I have the skills. So how about it?"

Daniel Abrams could hardly believe his good fortune. It was hard enough to get volunteers, but to get a volunteer of Miranda Lawson's caliber was a rarity. "Ms. Lawson …"

"Miss Cordell, if you please," she corrected. "Miri Cordell."

"Um … right, Doctor Cordell. Glad to have you!"

Miranda settled into life in Omega's slums as a volunteer doctor at Mordin's old clinic, satisfied that Kai Leng would be off of her trail for at least a little longer. She found the work rewarding. Unlike so many others, Miranda understood Mordin's love of the substandard environment; challenges with minimal resources enabled her to truly flex her mental muscles. Dr. Abrams was amazed at her skill, commenting more than once that she should have entered the medical profession. Miranda, for her part, was impressed by the humble doctor, and let him know that he could probably serve in the Alliance fleet, though both of them agreed that his services were more desperately needed here.

With her new look, none of Omega's denizens recognized Miranda so far as she could tell, though she was still careful about who she interacted with and where she went. Miranda could not risk being compromised simply out of carelessness. She knew that this would be temporary; Miranda could not stay in the slums of Omega forever if she was going to help Shepard against the Reapers. But perhaps when that was over, the couple could return and make a difference.

"Miranda Lawson made me," Kai Leng growled as he spoke to the Illusive Man, a holographic avatar standing before him. "She lured me into a trap. I ended up gassed and unconscious. I didn't wake up until the Athena arrived on Benning."

"Miranda can wait," the Illusive Man replied. "I have a more pressing mission. You may recall our project with Paul Grayson's daughter, Gillian?"

"What about her?"

"As you know, Grayson disappeared. We have a lead on him, however. Go to Omega. I have a contact who will meet you there. This mission take priority; don't worry, Leng. Miranda will show herself sooner or later."

"Yes, sir." Kai Leng silently cursed. Miranda was meant to be a prelude to taking on his true goal: Commander Shepard. She knew Shepard best, and thanks to Kelly Chambers' unwittingly informing them of Shepard's mental state during the Collector mission, Cerberus was aware of the romantic involvement of Lawson and the Alliance hero. Leng had looked forward to extracting further information from Lawson before handing her over to her father. But that would have to wait, as he needed to secure passage to Omega. It seemed that Charles Venarius' body had not yet been found, so the corporate executive's identity might be of further use to him.

Lieutenant James Vega walked with the guards to the Earth Alliance Headquarters brig. It is the most secure prison on the planet, though it had fallen into disuse with Alliance Command and the Alliance Government located on Arcturus Station. As he walked with the warden past empty cell after empty cell, he wondered if perhaps Anderson's offer of a "job" was just a lure to bring him here. Vega dismissed that thought, as he had already told Anderson that he wanted to go to the brig. No, this was something big.

"So, just what am I doing here anyway?" Vega asked the question of the warden, not really expecting an answer.

"You're going to serve as guard, body guard, and escort to a prisoner," the warden replied.

"Must be some serious bad ass to be buried this deep in Alliance Command," Vega observed. "What? Is there a Krogan battlemaster in here."

"Nope," said the guard as he took Vega into the supermax wing. "Just one guy. And all there's not a Krogan alive that would warrant this much security. Or who could take this guy for that matter."

Vega's eyes went wide at the statement. Finally, they arrived at the sole occupied cell. The warden punched in his code and the door opened. The man inside wore an oudated Alliance BDU instead of prison orange. His uniform was one of those service uniforms with light body armor built into it. The armored sections bore scarring and wear. The man was not as bulky as Vega, but his forearms looked like they were made from granite and steel, corded with muscle and bearing a good deal of scarring. The man's eyes burned with determination and fury, and Vega actually flinched when the man looked him in the eye. The man stood, and the warden took a few steps back. Though armed, the warden was still visibly terrified of this guy. The man was as tall as Vega, possibly a little taller, and had the look of a soldier who had seen a _**lot**_of action.

"Lieutenant Vega, I'd like you to meet John Shepard."

"Commander Shepard? Here?"

"Just Shepard," replied the Warden. "He's no commander; not anymore. But he's dangerous as all hell. Remember, this is the man who took down Saren Arterius, Sovereign, and the Collectors, blew up a relay, and may still be Cerberus operative. He buried a marching band filled with crime lords, slavers, pirates, Krogan battlemasters, and merc armies along the way. Hell, I hear he even went to the Blood Pack HQ on Tuchanka and cleaned it out personally. Don't let your guard down, not even for minute. Bigger men than you have tried, and they're all dead."

"Warden, if I wanted out, you'd both be dead," Shepard growled. "Carrying on a conversation with the door wide open? Not good security protocol. And that popgun you're carrying won't help you one bit. If this soldier is my guard, then walk your ass back to your little office and play solitaire. Make sure to change your pants along the way."

The warden looked uncomfortably at Vega. "He's … he's all yours." With that, the warden closed the door and left Vega alone in a supermax wing with Commander Shepard.

Vega's mind was reeling with the implications. He imagined that Shepard's incarceration was as much to keep people out as it was to keep the war hero in. News about the Aratoht Relay and possible Cerberus connection were now public, and the Commander's name was now disgraced. Vega had idolized the Commander, and he knew all too well that decisions that got people killed sometimes needed to be made. Vega had faith in the man, and refused to call Shepard anything other than Commander.

Miranda stayed on Omega for several weeks, even ducking Kai Leng, who showed up on a mission unrelated to her. It seemed that he was after someone named Paul Grayson. Unfortunately, she did not get the intel soon enough to warn Leng's quarry. Not only that, Omega was now in complete disarray as once smaller gangs now moved to expand and fill the vacuum created by the plague and by Shepard's further dismantling of the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse. Many of the channels that Miranda would have used were now gone in the aftermath.

Miranda felt a pang of grief as she thought of Shepard. Separation from John was killing her, and she had to fight it or go crazy. Her thoughts were mercifully interrupted when her next patient arrived. As it turned out, her patient was there for more than just medical help. It was rare for the clinic to encounter Asari patients, so this woman was a standout. But it soon became clear that rather than seeking treatment, she was seeking Miranda.

"I thought I'd find you here, Ms. Lawson," the woman said.

"Doctor Cordell, if you don't mind," Miranda corrected.

The woman smiled, comprehension spreading across her face. "I see. Lanteia sent me. She came upon some information that we find … disturbing. It seems that Cerberus, in their ongoing quest to develop biotic potential in humans, is conducting experiments on naturally biotic Asari. Given your history with the organization, and your recent break with them, Lanteia suggested I seek you out. She says you can be trusted."

Miranda stood and folded her arms, silently contemplating the woman's request. Lanteia was a known contact for Miranda, so invoking her name was not necessarily proof of this Asari being on the level. At the same time, however, she knew that the woman was indeed correct; Cerberus _did_ experiment on Asari in the course of biotic research, which is something that was not publicly known.

"Who am I talking to?" Miranda did not like being at a disadvantage.

"Saphira," replied the Asari, with what was most certainly an alias.

"Well, as a doctor, I find such actions abhorrent," Miranda replied, deciding to maintain her new identity. "I may not be Miranda Lawson …" _for the time being_, "… but if what you say is true, I'd be happy to help. How do I know you're on the level?"

"I suppose, Doctor, that you don't. What I do know is that if you stay here, for too much longer, you will be found. I'm not the only one who knows who you are, you know. Aria has eyes and ears everywhere, as do other entities. Information is currency, and information on you is particularly valuable right now. You can join me or not." With that, Saphira placed a card on the table, and then stood to leave. "Just don't wait too long; this is time sensitive, and we leave in two days, with or without you. Nice talking to you, Doctor."

Saphira left Miranda with more questions than answers. The card had the dock location and ship name on the back. She got a chuckle when she saw the ship name: The Strontium Mule. Miranda had to check into this before committing. She contacted Lanteia through back channels, both to verify the information, and to see if Lanteia knew anything about this Saphira. As much as she enjoyed working on Omega, Miranda knew that Saphira was correct, regardless of her veracity. Miranda shuddered at the thought of it. Now that she was free from Cerberus' influence, she realized the enormity of their … evil. Miranda Lawson was not one to think in terms of good vs. evil, but in her time with Shepard, she had begun to see such distinctions more clearly. Her father … now that man was evil, and it was men and women like him who were dissecting those Asari prisoners. _Those poor women_, she thought. _If Lanteia verifies Saphira's legitimacy, I'll be on that ship_.

"I thought you'd want to know about this, Lieutenant Commander." Admiral Anderson had called Ashley Williams to his office to discuss … something. The former Human Councilor refused to go into detail until she met him in person.

"What is it, sir?"

"You familiar with Miranda Lawson?"

Ashley winced visibly at this. She had seen the beautiful Cerberus operative with Shepard on Horizon a few months ago. Ashley had spoken harsh words to her former lover. She had e-mailed Shepard later to apologize, but she never heard back from him. She could hardly blame him, but it still hurt when it came out in the debriefing of the biotic woman, Jack, that Shepard and Lawson had become romantically involved at some point later.

"Yeah, I've heard of the bitch."

"She's been seen on Omega, apparently working as a doctor in a clinic in the slums. We've got people on it, but I thought you might want to know, given your interest."

"Damn right, I do," Ashley exclaimed. "What the hell did they do to him, sir? To make him … join them? I understand she was the head of the team that brought him back, and we need to find out what that bitch did to John … I mean Commander Shepard."

"According to Shepard, he _never_ joined them. But what was done in the process of bringing Shepard back very much interests me, and I need that woman intact. And I need her before Alliance marshals get their hands on her."

"Intact … does that mean I can't break her arms and legs and rip that amp from the back of her goddam skull?"

"Ashley, I didn't tell you this so that you could have revenge on the woman who took your man; I read the reports of both Shepard and Garrus, and I hate to say it, but you closed that door on your own. I told you because you're one of the few people I can trust, and your one of the few people who should be able to understand Shepard's actions. Let's not forget that you and our commander hijacked the Normandy with my help." Anderson shook his head, a reluctant smile on his face. "Damn, I thought we'd _all_ hang for that one."

"Sir, that was different!"

"Not as different as you think. Remember, Williams, I know more than you do about this. There's a lot that I can't tell you, but believe me, it's not as black and white as you think. And I need that woman brought in so that we can find out exactly what was done to our man."

"Yours, sir, not mine."

"Maybe I was wrong, Williams. I thought you were right for this mission, but maybe your personal bias is too great. Forget I said anything. Dismissed."

"Sir … I have leave coming. I'd like to take it. Now."

Anderson raised his eyebrows, but went to his computer and approved her request. "You've got a month, Williams. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

As Williams left, Anderson smiled to himself. Ashley would do exactly what he asked, but now, he could truthfully say that he did not send her. And if she went and did something stupid, it would not reflect on the Alliance. Anderson only hoped that Williams was up to the task. He would hate for her to die on some misguided quest for vengeance.

Ashley caught the first transport to Omega. She packed a suit of lightweight armor that was not Alliance issue, and purchased a smaller, lighter pistol that could pack more damage than the Alliance standard issue sidearm. She figured that Anderson knew that she would just go anyway, and approved her request to keep her from getting in trouble for going AWOL, though she actually would not have done that. Regardless, she had the leave, so Ashley would take the chance. Ashley would be at Omega in less than two days through the Relay system. She crossed her fingers; Ashley was heading into the Terminus Systems, and the rules she was used to would not apply there.

_I'm coming for you, Miranda Lawson_, Ashley thought. _And you'll tell me everything I need to know_.


	4. Chapter 3: Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter 3: Uneasy Alliance**

Lanteia had not only vouched for Saphira, which apparently was not an alias, but also sent her a data packet with all of the information collected on the Cerberus experimentation of Asari, and the particulars of the facility that Saphira's group was heading to. It seemed that Saphira's group had obtained the Strontium Mule from none other than Shepard. Apparently, he had obtained the ship's title from the safe and sold it on e-Bay. _Guess that will help him with finances for a little while_, she thought.

The destination, however, was Atlas Station on Aite, the location of the Cerberus facility where Doctor Gavin Archer had used his autistic brother, David, in a sick experiment on Geth control. Apparently, Cerberus had repurposed the Aite facility for their biotic experimentation. She wondered what they would find besides Asari prisoners. With Lanteia's imprimatur on the operation, Miranda decided that she would join Saphira's group. Doctor Abrams would be sorry to see her go, but she could not turn away from this; Cerberus was an organization she had helped immensely, and so stopping them was something she had to do.

Once Miranda had informed Abrams of her departure, she packed up and left the clinic. She was on her way up the stairs when she realized that she had picked up a tail. The woman was trying to hide her presence, and doing a terrible job. What's more, even with her hair down, Miranda still recognized her pursuer: Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. _Williams hates Cerberus_, she thought. _I'll let her follow me all the way to the Mule. We could use an extra gun on this_.

Ashley Williams had made Miranda Lawson. The peroxide hair and new name did not fool the Alliance officer one bit, and Ashley was glued to the unsuspecting Miranda Lawson, following her every move. Lawson carried a suitcase, so it was clear that the Cerberus operative was leaving the station, so it came as no surprise that Lawson led her to the dock of freighter called the Strontium Mule. Williams was about to call to Lawson and tell her to freeze when the beautiful operative cut loose with a powerful blast, flattening Ashley. Another blast caught Ashley's pistol, sending it skittering across the floor. As Miranda calmly walked toward the prone Williams, she effortlessly caught Ashley's pistol in a biotic field. Ashley watched helplessly as Miranda armed herself with Ashley's own pistol, an N7 Eagle.

"Nice piece, Williams," said Miranda admiringly. "I still prefer the Phalanx myself, but I like this. You do know that I've known you were following me the entire time, don't you?"

Ashley cursed herself. She had never been particularly stealthy. She had always thought of herself as being like a female Shepard … until she met him and realized that he could be as stealthy as any commando and as unrelenting as any ground pounder. Shepard was far and away out of Ashley's league, and it was beginning to look as though Miranda was too.

"I'm still taking you in, bitch!" Ashley tried to convince herself that she could, but as Miranda lifted her up off the ground with her biotics, Ashley knew that the Cerberus operative could kill her at will.

"No, you're not," replied Miranda. "You're going to join me on a mission to save Asari victims from Cerberus experimentation. I want those women free, and those Cerberus bastards dead. You want to shoot something? Fine; you can shoot at something useful for a change."

Ashley floated in the air, her arms and legs pulled outward, preventing her from taking any action other than talking and making faces at the cool Miranda. She knew that Miranda was biotic, but she was unprepared for the level of control that the woman possessed. Ashley doubted that Liara T'Soni had anything resembling Miranda's capability. And Lawson was rumored to be a genius, as well as a master martial artist and operative. _I am in way over my head_, she thought. "I'll never work with you, you Cerberus bitch!" Ashley tried to put up a front, but all Miranda did was smile sardonically.

"So you'll let Cerberus dissect their Asari victims? I'd heard you were racist, Williams. Perhaps _you're_ the Cerberus bitch."

"Go to Hell!"

"I did that," replied Miranda smugly. "With Commander Shepard, remember? We went through the Omega 4 relay, into the most hellish environment any human has ever been. We took down the Collectors and stopped Harbinger. I seem to recall Shepard asking you to join us in that cause, but you chose to sulk and whine instead. No matter … we got it done. You'd have been dead weight anyway. In fact, you'll just be dead weight now, so never mind." Miranda's face became an angry scowl. "So go crawling back to Anderson and tell him you failed."

With that, Miranda hurled the defenseless Williams into the far wall. Without a helmet to protect her, and only light armor, her shield belt barely kept her from being knocked out from the impact. Ashley fell to the floor, gasping for breath. _No way I'm letting her go_, she thought. Ashley jumped up, brushing off her aches, and ran full steam after Miranda, clearing the airlock as the door closed. She tried to grab the apparently former Cerberus operative, but Lawson deftly sidestepped and Ashley ate the bulkhead. This time, she lost consciousness, but not before hearing Miranda make one last quip.

"That's not how to use your head, you know."

Ashley Williams woke up, her head still aching. She groggily looked around, and saw Miranda with an Asari woman.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Williams," greeted the smug Miranda. "And welcome aboard the Strontium Mule."

"You sure about this … Doctor Cordell," asked the Asari.

"Miri Solheim while I'm on this mission, if you don't mind."

"Whatever." The Asari shrugged.

"Call yourself whatever you want, bitch," hissed Ashley. "I know who you are, and you won't get away with it!"

"With what?" Miranda shook her head. "With saving Asari from Cerberus experiments?"

"You know, Williams," said the Asari, "you're only here because Ms. Law … er … Solheim said that you worked with Commander Shepard and that you were good, but I'm beginning to think you're a liability."

"Screw you," Ashley spat, then looked at Miranda, saying, "And we all know you're Miranda Lawson, so stop the games. Why should I believe a Cerberus bitch?"

"Because she believes in her," explained the Asari as the door opened.

Miranda gasped in surprise as an older Asari in body armor entered, moving with inhuman grace. Her beauty was amazing, and even Ashley was taken aback by her immediate attraction to the woman.

"Hello Ashley Williams," the older Asari said in a tranquil, husky alto. "Shepard and I spoke at length about you on more than one occasion. I am Samara."

Ashley gulped. Samara was mentioned by Jack, Tali, Garrus, Joker, and Chakwas. Garrus had discussed the Asari justicar in detail, and if the Turian sharpshooter was to be believed, Samara was far more deadly than Miranda, and her sense of justice was absolute. If Samara was vouching for Miranda, then at least in this instance, Miranda was on the level.

"You … were on the Collector mission," Ashley stuttered.

"Yes, as was Miranda. Saphira sought me out, and it was I who suggested Miranda," the justicar explained. "So please dispense with the insults, Lieutenant Commander. Shepard spoke highly of you; I'd hate to think that he was simply being generous."

"It's good to see you again, Samara," Miranda offered.

The justicar nodded. "Likewise, Miranda. Now, let us put our differences aside and discuss the mission at hand. This is injustice is grave, and though outside of Asari space, it involves my people. I will not allow this to continue."

Ashley nodded wordlessly, then got up and followed the justicar, along with Saphira and Miranda. She was not restrained, and she realized that her pistol had been returned to her. _A good sign_, she thought. But once this mission was done, there would still be the matter of what to do with Miranda.

James Vega had been guarding Commander Shepard for the better part of a week. James was a sociable man, but he had made very little headway with Shepard, although the commander was polite and professional to him. He had made attempts at socializing, but Shepard simply gave vague responses, or politely asked for quiet. Finally, Vega could not take it. He had to have answers. He depressed the talk button on the intercom and asked his question.

"Commander, you've gotta tell me; did you join Cerberus?"

"You're not supposed to call me that," Shepard corrected. "And no, I never joined Cerberus. Even working with them was not an option for me; I woke up in a Cerberus facility after two years of being rebuilt. I was asked to join, but I said no. Unfortunately, the Alliance and the Council deny the very threat I was trying to fight, so you tell me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I … I don't know."

"Exactly. And neither did anyone else. You know, James, I watched my friends turn on me, watched the Alliance and the Council call me delusional, and watched everyone deny the Reaper threat, even people who were at the Battle of the Citadel. I had to take down the Collectors, and for that, I needed resources and funding. So I used Cerberus, then took their ship, their best people, and did the job. Then I denied them the Collector base, and took that ship and those best people, and brought them to the Alliance, and told Cerberus to stay the hell outta my way."

Vega liked that. He was sure that Shepard was on the level. "What if the Alliance doesn't believe you?"

"Then the Reapers will show up, and those scared little politicians will do anything to get me to fight for them. And you damn well know it, Lieutenant."

"Yeah," agreed Vega. "Politicians suck."

"Politicians are the weeds of the galaxy."

Their conversation was interrupted when the warden came in, an Alliance officer at his side. Vega did not recognize her, but she wore admiral's epaulettes, so he saluted. The woman was tall, taller than the warden, and looked to be in her late fifties or early sixties. Then he saw the name over her left pocket: ADM. Shepard.

"He's in here, ma'am," said the Warden as she returned Vega's salute.

"I have transfer orders," she said, handing the warden a data pad. "He's still under lockdown, but Lieutenant Vega is ordered to escort him to his hearing." She then handed Vega a data pad as well.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the warden as he opened the cell, revealing the Commander. He stood when the door opened and saluted the admiral.

"I don't want a salute, son, just a hug," said the admiral.

Shepard complied, and gave the tall woman a tight hug. "Good to see you, Mom."

"John, you have no idea. Admiral Hackett has kept me in the loop. I think he and I, and Admiral Anderson are the only members of the admiralty willing to acknowledge the Reapers. John, where's your counsel?"

"Don't have one," Shepard replied. "And what's the point? The Reapers will be here in less than a year; that I'm sure of." Then he turned to Vega. "Lieutenant Vega, this is my mom, Admiral Hannah Shepard, former master of the SSV Orizaba."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," was all Vega could say.

Arrival at Aite came swiftly, and Miranda found herself working with an Ashley Williams who was more antagonistic to her than Jack had been, and Samara, the justicar who saw the galaxy only in terms of black and white, good an and evil. The trio, plus a handful of Asari Commandos led by Saphira were about to assault a Cerberus base that was undoubtedly well guarded. Miranda hoped that Shepard's actions in blowing up the Collector Base and confiscating the Normandy SR-2 for the Alliance had hurt Cerberus enough that their security would not be up to its usual snuff, but she doubted it. Cerberus had an endless pool of malcontents, eager to join their xenophobic cause, regardless of the pay. _They really are a terrorist organization_, she thought.

The shuttle landed a few clicks away from the facility, and going in, they noticed little in the way of external security. The group stealthily made their way to the facility, and Miranda had to admit that Ashley seemed very much in her element. _Perhaps this will work out after all_, she thought. Once they got to the platform where she and Jacob had parked the Hammerhead with Shepard a few short months ago, they again found no guards.

"Something isn't right," Miranda announced. "Shepard and I were here recently, and this place looks unused. Are you sure about this, Saphira?"

"What's the matter?" asked Ashley. "Afraid we'll wipe out your Cerberus pals?"

"I have no Cerberus pals, Williams," retorted Miranda, "and even you should be smelling a rat here."

"Yeah, and I'm looking right at her."

"Shut up William," interjected Saphira. "Solheim's right. This is … wrong."

"I agree." The justicar, however walked right up to the door and began overriding the lock. "But we must resolve this, and put a stop to whatever is going on here."

"Lock and load," said Ashley, cocking her pistol.

The group entered the base, and it looked as Miranda had remembered. Bodies still littered the floor, and they were assaulted by the stench to a point where they all put on their breathers. All of the dead wore Cerberus uniforms. Even Ashley took notice of this.

"I think you might be right; this is very wrong."

Nobody replied as they moved further and further into the base. The elevators were still not working, so they used the stairs, making their way, level by level. When they had been here before, they had gone directly to the bottom due to the elevator malfunction. Now, they saw the full extent of the Geth purge of the facility during Project Overlord. Nothing but dead bodies and ruined machinery remained. Seven levels worth of the aftermath of that disaster brought them to the very last level Miranda had seen before David Archer had led Shepard away, apparently to another level below. She imagined that this would be where they would find their answers.

Once they searched out the level they were on, they found the lift leading to the lower level. Thankfully it still worked. But the further in they had gone, the more nervous Miranda had become. Now, she was positively anxious. In fact, everyone but Samara looked anxious, and even the justicar looked perturbed.

"This lift takes us to the main facility," Miranda announced. "We've met zero resistance since we've been in here. Samara, Saphira, are you absolutely sure that this where the experiments are taking place?"

"Yes," replied Saphira. "I've been working on this for months. Everything led me here."

"There seems to be only the stench of death here," observed the justicar. "I hope that our sisters are not suffering elsewhere while we … how do you humans say, chase wild geese?"

"Close enough," Ashley replied. "Lawson, you'd better be on the level."

"This isn't my operation, Williams," Miranda retorted. "And I'm very much on the level. Saphira, what's next? This is your operation."

"Let's do it," replied Saphira. "We'll either find what we're looking for, or we'll know it's a bust."

"Or we'll spring the trap," added Ashley.

"Only one way to find out," declared Samara, stepping onto the lift.

Miranda, Ashley, and Saphira all exchanged glances, and then joined them on the lift.

"Form a perimeter around the lift," Saphira ordered of the commandos. "Once we're down there, we'll signal you if we need you. I'll take four of you with us to secure the lift at our end."

The commandos complied, and four joined them on the lift, riding to the lowest level. The doors opened, revealing a passageway leading into what was the main research facility. The commandos took up position as the four women, Miranda, Samara, Ashley, and Saphira, proceeded to the lab, weapons readied. The hallway turned left and opened up into a cavernous facility, the floor littered with Geth. Miranda wondered if Shepard had killed them when he freed David, but she figured that he would have mentioned having to fight over a hundred Geth. In the center was the empty system designed to restrain David and hook him into the Geth network. They went to the terminal in front of the machine and found that it had power and was in standby mode.

Before they could investigate further, a hologram projected from behind the terminal, and the Illusive Man's image stood before them. Miranda reflexively backed away from the image of the cigar smoking image.

"Ms. Lawson," he said casually. "I thought my ruse would bring you here, though I'm surprised at how quickly you fell into the trap."

Miranda looked at Saphira, but the Asari commando looked just as surprised as Miranda was. Ashley was pointing her pistol at the hologram, and Samara simply stood silently.

"Where are the Asari?" Saphira looked around, panic beginning to show on her face.

"There are none," replied the Illusive Man. "We made sure to cover sale of captured Asari to Batarians with false information about a secret Cerberus facility. If you wish to find them, you'll have to scour the Terminus systems."

"Shepard will bring you down," Miranda hissed, "and I'll be at his side when he does!"

"I admire your confidence, Miranda, but no," replied the Illusive Man. "Shepard is in lockdown, and my plans will already be in motion before he is freed. And Lieutenant Commander Williams, Samara, and Saphira will all be dead. As for you, Miranda, it's been a pleasure working with you, but I need to contain the situation. Good bye Miranda."

The hologram faded out, but the scattered Geth lit up and stood, each armed. Ashley ordered everyone to form a circle so that they could fire without hitting each other, and Samara charged up her biotics, preparing to unleash a powerful assault. Saphira nodded to Ashley and readied her weapon. Miranda cocked her pistol and cursed herself for her carelessness; the trap had now been sprung.


	5. Chapter 4: Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

The fight was long, and split up as they were, it was only the four of them against over a hundred Geth. Ashley was good; damn good. Miranda hated to admit it, but she was impressed. And she was glad that the Alliance marine was in the group. Saphira was barely holding her own, and Samara was as always; like a goddess of war. Miranda had never been a grunt, nor was she on par with the centuries old Samara, but Miranda more than held her own in the present company.

As the last Geth fell, and Miranda ejected her pistol's spent thermal clip, she took stock of her three companions. Ashley stood, ready for more, and Samara was a picture of tranquility. Saphira, however, was crouched on the floor, clutching her abdomen. Miranda could see blood coming out from between her fingers.

"Have you applied medi-gel?" Samara asked.

"I ran out during the fight," Saphira confessed.

Ashley quickly rendered aid to the injured Asari, apparently an EMT as well as a soldier. Miranda was relieved, as she liked Saphira. Once Saphira was stabilized and on her feet, they made their way down the hall to the lift, only to encounter six more Geth. Ashley cut loose with her new Avenger assault rifle, killing them before Miranda had the chance to give an order. Unfortunately, the Asari commandos were all dead.

They took the lift up to the next level, in battle formation, and soon found themselves being fired upon as the doors above them opened and the lift ascended to become flush with the floor. There were about twenty Geth in the room, and all but one of the commandos were dead. The four ladies made quick work of the Geth, and then went to the aid of the one remaining Asari.

"It … was a trap!" She gasped out the warning, and then went limp.

Ashley checked for a pulse, and then announced, "Dead."

"A trap to capture you, Miranda," Ashley warned, "Don't worry; I'm happy to deny the Illusive Man his prize. The Alliance has dibs on you, Lawson."

"Oh? So I assume that Shepard must be the new Prime Minister of the Alliance Parliament," Miranda said sarcastically. "The _only _one in the Alliance who has dibs on me is Shepard. The rest of you can rot in hell."

"We'll get you, Lawson" growled Ashley. "And then you'll pay for your crimes. I don't buy for one minute that you and Mister Illusive are cut from different cloth."

"Enough," declared Samara. "I worked alongside Ms. Lawson, Ashley, and I assure that if I thought she was like the Illusive Man, she would have been dead upon the completion of our mission. I understand your Alliance's desire to capture her, but I assure you that she is no criminal, and she is no monster."

"You're not human," retorted Ashley. "You wouldn't understand."

"My species is of no consequence, Ashley," declared Samara. "Only good and evil, justice and injustice, are of consequence. One's species is irrelevant. If I thought that you were corrupt in any way, I would have already killed you. The fact that you live after the way you went after Miranda is a testament to my opinion of you, though your words are frankly something I would have expected from someone with Cerberus or Earth First, not from the woman who served as part of Shepard's multi-species crew. Now, let's focus on getting out of her, shall we?"

Ashley remained sullen, but she nodded her agreement and followed Samara, who was now leading the group out of the room. Miranda looked at Saphira, but the Asari commando just shrugged and went along with Samara.

John Shepard spent hours being questioned and grilled by the Alliance, though the proceedings were not a court martial. The first hour was spent going over the final moments of the SSV Normandy SR-1, and his subsequent revival by Cerberus. The next three hours were all about his assembling his team to fight the Collectors, the fight, and Shepard's relationship to Cerberus during that time. They asked a lot of questions about Miranda. It was exhausting, but he got through it. The meeting adjourned, and Shepard was escorted back to his cell by James Vega and his mother.

Vega, for his part had listened intently through the proceedings, taking in every word, every detail. He was hit hard by Shepard's account of going to the Collector Homeworld, where he tried to save the colonists, only to watch them die, and succeeded in saving his crew. At various times, video of Normandy crew testimony was played for the assembled council. Doctor Chakwas' account of Shepard's rescue hit Vega right in the gut.

"_Miranda Lawson cracked open the pod, and the commander pulled me from it, and laid me down gently. I was dazed, groggy, and thought I was dreaming. As I looked around and saw the rest of the crew being tended to by Shepard's squad, I looked up and said, 'Shepard, you … you came for us.' The commander reassured me. 'No one gets left behind,' he said. Then he had Tali escort us back to the Normandy, reasoning that with her defense drones, she was the best choice to keep us all safe, while he and the rest of the squad put an end to the Collectors_."

No one gets left behind … except in Vega's case, _everyone_ was left behind … people who he had promised to keep safe, to rescue. April's face flashed before him during Chakwas' testimony. The little girl had idolized him, and had unswerving faith in him. He had promised to rescue her, along with the rest of the colonists and his unit.

Instead, only the Asari anthropologist, Treeya, was rescued. Vega had reasoned that the intel she had on the Collectors was more important than saving the colonists. The fact that he had a crush on her certainly played into his decision making. In the aftermath of it all, the intel on the Collectors was entirely unnecessary; upon his return to Earth, he learned that Shepard was not only still alive, but had just gone to the Collector homeworld … and destroyed it utterly. Vega had idolized Shepard, and still did to a degree, but learning that Shepard had destroyed the Collectors had also destroyed what little sense of worth Vega had left as a soldier.

The Alliance was perceived by many in the colonies as a 'do-nothing' government. Shepard, on the other hand, when confronted with the Alliance's do-nothing attitude, went and found the resources to do what needed to be done … and did it, with or without the Alliance. These thoughts haunted Vega as he walked the commander back to his cell. The next day would be more testimony, specifically about the destruction of a Batarian relay. Vega had not heard about Shepard's involvement in that, but he was sure that most would herald him as a hero, given that to the Batarians, Humans were nothing more than cattle to be bought and sold in the slave market.

Miranda, Ashley, Samara, and Saphira met heavy resistance, fighting their way through level after level of the facility, as Geth reactivated to prevent their leaving. Miranda had been here recently enough, and she knew that they were getting close to the top. Saphira was wounded again, and Ashley's battered armor was beginning to lose some of its protective capability. Samara was still a picture of tranquility, though Miranda was sure that the justicar was slowing down a bit. For her own part, Miranda felt her inner reserves being drained. Her armor was not heavy, and her biotics were being taxed to their limits from the constant combat.

"How much more of this is left?" Ashley asked as she blew the head off of a Geth prime.

Miranda threw up a barrier around them as two Geth destroyers unleashed flame throwers on the four of them.

"One more level above this one," gasped Miranda. "Then we should be in the clear."

"Next time, take something other than swimwear into battle," Ashley quipped, burning up a thermal clip on one of the destroyers as Samara crushed the other with her biotics.

Miranda cut loose with a disruptor ammo-equipped burst from her Shuriken submachinegun, taking out another Geth. "You couldn't handle me in real swimwear, Williams," Miranda boasted, spraying two more Geth and taking them out. "I'd be fending off your amorous advances if you ever saw me in a bikini."

"Hah! As if," Ashley retorted, bringing her Mantis sniper rifle to bear on a Geth prime that was moving to join the battle. Three armor piercing shots from the powerful gun took the thing out. "If I were going to bed a woman, she'd be a _real_ woman … like me."

"A bit narcissistic, if you ask me," quipped Miranda, as she overloaded and warped another prime, shooting it with her Phalanx pistol to finish it off. She realized that the rivalry between herself and Ashley had created a bit of a bond. The two fought well together. She was about to congratulate herself and her somewhat more friendly rival when she saw Samara take out three primes in one massive blast.

"I believe we can move to the last level, and take our leave," Samara calmly announced.

"Showoff," retorted Ashley.

"Hardly," replied Samara. "I do what I do. Though I must say that I miss fighting alongside the commander. Were he an Asari, he'd be a fine justicar."

"Yeah, Shepard's a killing machine," Ashley agreed.

"He is a Spectre," Miranda clarified. "And he went through more to prove the worthiness of his candidacy than any Spectre in history."

"You would make a fine Spectre, Miranda," Samara complimented. "Your biotics are not as strong as mine, but you mix tech, biotics, and martial skills better than anyone I've ever worked with … and I've worked with a lot of people over a very, very long time."

"Thanks, but I don't think the Council would be too thrilled to have me," Miranda replied.

"I don't even like you, and I think the Council would idiots to turn you away," noted Ashley. "They denied every threat Shepard and I brought to them. Damned politicians."

"What was it Shepard said?" asked Miranda. "Politicians are the weeds of the galaxy."

"Must've been something you two shared," pouted Ashley, still stinging at losing Shepard to the gorgeous Miranda. "Never heard him say that, but yeah, he hates them."

Miranda felt bad for Ashley in that moment. Having spent time with her, and now having fought alongside her, Miranda had developed a respect for Ashley's combat ability. And though angered and hurt by Ashley's words on Horizon, Shepard always spoke very well of Ashley, both personally and professionally. Ashley had loved the commander; that was certain. Now, she had not only lost him through her own actions and callous words, but she was reminded of that every moment with Miranda. Miranda sharing Shepard's comment about politicians reminded Ashley that even if Shepard had not become involved Miranda, she still had not been at his side through one of the most important missions in human history.

She could never truly feel sorry for Ashley; Miranda had been there when Ashley had verbally torn into Shepard, after watching Shepard pine for Ashley from pretty much the moment he woke up. Miranda had seen the hurt caused to the man she loved. But perhaps, with Shepard at her side now, it was time to forgive Ashley Williams.

"Who knows? Perhaps they'll ask you to be a Spectre one day, Ashley," Miranda observed.

"Me?"

"Why not?" asked Miranda. "You fight well, you have a tremendous resume. You're one of the Alliance's best soldiers. And you were in the fight against Saren, at Shepard's side saving the Council. I think you have the makings of a Spectre. So did Shepard. He spoke very highly of you."

"Thanks," replied Ashley with surprise in her voice. "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Just telling the truth, Ashley," replied Miranda. "Besides, you've earned the praise."

"Would the two of you stop dancing around and just kiss?" Saphira looked exasperated with them.

"You're … joking … right?" Ashley was not in the least bit amused, but she was turning a bright shade of red.

Miranda looked indignant. "She'd better be."

Samara laughed, something she did so seldom that the other three turned to look at her. "Come now, ladies, we've rested enough," the justicar said. "Let us take leave of this place while we still can."

With Samara's directive, the four made their way to the upper level, only to find that they were not under fire. Dead Geth from Shepard's last visit remained dead, giving Miranda hope that they might be able to leave without any further trouble. The closer to the exit they got, however, the more the hackles on the back of Miranda's neck were on edge.

"Something's wrong," said Ashley, declaring Miranda's unspoken fears. "You said you two cleaned this place out, but there were plenty of Geth on the lower levels."

"The elevator was being controlled by David Archer," Miranda explained. "It bypassed most of the levels, so we never did see what was hiding there. I assume that's where the Geth we've been facing have been coming from. But you're right, Williams; something isn't right."

"I concur," added Samara.

"So, what do we do?" asked Saphira.

"We get out as fast as we can," replied Ashley. "And brace ourselves for whatever might be waiting for us along the way."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Saphira briskly followed the exit signs and turned the corner, heading to the hangar bay.

Miranda shouted, "No, wait!" But it was too late. As Miranda rounded the corner to try to pull her back, made their way towards the hangar bay, a loud crack sounded, and Saphira's head exploded, spraying Miranda with blood and brain.

"We have trouble," Ashley announced.

"Damn right you do, little girl," came a deep, gravelly voice.


	6. Chapter 5: The Blood Pack

**Chapter 5: The Blood Pack**

Blood Pack mercenaries came out into the open, surrounding the three ladies. About twenty Vorcha and six chained varen accompanied ten Krogan mercs, all of them heavily armed and armored. Leading these was one large, and powerful Krogan, making it thirty one against three, not counting the varen.

"You should know that we've taken down much stronger foes who outnumbered us in greater proportion," said Samara calmly. "I would offer to allow you to withdraw, but the Blood Pack is the virtual embodiment of injustice. You have sold many into Batarian slavery, including many of my sisters. Now I must kill you."

"Thirty one to three, Samara," Ashley complained. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"There is no hell in Asari culture," replied Samara as her seemingly unquenchable biotic power surged around her. "Only good … and evil."

Before the Krogan could respond, Samara unleashed a powerful pulse that reminded Miranda of the justicar's final release of the barrier when they were in the Collector base. The varen were killed, along with most of the Vorcha. The Krogan, and remaining Vorcha were bowled over. As they struggled to their feet, Miranda unleashed her own biotic attack, as Ashley laid down a withering field of inferno ammo equipped fire, setting her targets ablaze. Miranda cut loose with an unstable warp, further reducing the armor of their adversaries.

The odds went from thirty one to three down to six to three, and the Blood Pack had not even had an opportunity to attack. Their leader, though, seemed to have a lot of fight in him, as did three of his lieutenants.

"Hah! You three exceed your reputation," the Krogan leader announced, his own biotics now powered up, revealing him to be a Krogan battlemaster. "Let's see how you like …"

Before he finished trash talking, Miranda threw him back against the wall with a powerful blast, as Ashley, a fresh thermal clip in her Avenger, laid down another withering field of fire, and loosed a concussive blast, leaving a smoking crater in one of the Blood Pack soldiers.

"I have no interest in parlay," growled Samara, now floating in the air and flying towards their foes. "Only in justice!" Hurling a final blast, the remaining Blood Pack mercs and Vorcha were killed, leaving only their leader, who was now a battered and bloodied mess. "Where have you taken my sisters?"

Samara picked up the massive battlemaster with one hand. Miranda was sure that the Asaria was enhancing her strength with biotics, but it was impressive nonetheless. Surprisingly, the Battlemaster still had it in him to cut loose with his own biotic pulse, hurtling Ashley hard against the far wall, and knocking Samara and Miranda back. The battlemaster roared, charging the justicar.

"Krogan charging," Miranda shouted as the brute closed with the comparatively delicate Samara.

The justicar proved to be no pushover, throwing a biotic blast at the battlemaster as though she were throwing some kind of ki-powered punch in a video game. Miranda half expected to hear Samara shout, 'Hadouken!' But Samara, ever dignified, kept the chatter to a minimum. The Krogan hit the wall, but seemed to be reveling in the fight.

"No Krogan should ever die without having experienced a fight like this," he shouted enthusiastically. "Only facing Shepard himself would be more glorious!"

"Where are my sisters?" Samara's voice was more insistent.

"Sold to the Batarians," laughed the Krogan. "Along with a shitload of humans from the MSV Berengaria."

"You were behind that?" Ashley half asked half accused as she recovered from being thrown. The Berengaria was a passenger liner that had been hijacked, and most of the passengers had been taken. "You pay for that today!"

"Not until he tells us where they went," growled Miranda, her own body glowing with Biotic power as her rage at the idea of Humans enslaved by Batarians grew exponentially.

"You'll have to defeat me first," laughed the Krogan, charging Miranda, firing his Vindicator rifle as he ran.

As big as the Krogan was, he was fast, and Miranda was almost plowed under by him, only sidestepping at the last moment, then sending the Krogan forward with a biotic push. Her barrier and shield harness protected her from the bullets, but the big Krogan was far from done. He rolled, and came up at Ashley, shooting at her, and finally slamming into her at full speed. Samara hit him with a pull field to keep him from crushing Ashley against the wall, hauling the Krogan back, and then striking him in the face with a well placed heel kick.

The Krogan tried to bring his weapon to bear, but Samara struck, driving her biotically charged fist into his gun, nearly shattering it, and rendering it useless. Kicking it away, the justicar shot the Krogan's hand as he drew a pistol, and at close range with armor piercing bullets, she perforated the Krogan's weapon hand, the bullets ripping through the big Carnifex pistol. Ashley trained her own rifle on the Krogan's crotch.

"I'll blow your fucking quad off if you move, asshole," Ashley gasped, still catching her breath from being hit.

But the Krogan looked directly at Miranda. "You were there with Shepard to take down Weyrlock Guld, and the Blood Pack home base," he said with admiration. "You truly are a worth opponent. And the Asari is the kind of foe a Krogan waits centuries to meet. This has been a great day! Very well; I will tell you what you wish to know."

The Krogan gave them the names of the Batarian ships that the Human and Asari had been loaded on, and the names of the captains. He seemed to hope to live to fight another day, but Samara would have none of it. She placed her foot on his throat and was about to crush it.

"Wait," protested Ashley, "you can't just kill him!"

"Do not interfere, human," Samara warned. "Neither of you are my equal, and the code will not permit me to let you live if you interfere."

Miranda knew that Samara was not kidding, but Ashley still would not back down.

"He's unarmed and he's a prisoner!"

"He's a Krogan battlemaster, and he's _never_ unarmed," Miranda corrected. "If Samara doesn't kill him, I will, so back off, Williams."

The Krogan proved Miranda correct, as he unleashed a powerful biotic pulse, taking advantage of Ashley's distraction of Samara, and knocking all three women flat on their backs.

"Foolish woman," he shouted at Ashley. "You should not have interfered with the Asari!"

With that, the Krogan stomped down hard on Ashley's chest, filling the air with the sound of her snapping ribs. A single shot sounded, and the Krogan's head snapped to the right, blood spraying. He fell, revealing Samara, holding a pistol.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," Samara said tranquilly.

Miranda saw to Ashley, getting the fallen soldier medi-gel quickly, and using her omni-tool and her own not insubstantial skills to set Ashley's broken bones. "There," Miranda said. "You should make a full recovery."

Ashley never responded; she was out cold. Miranda shook her head, hardly believing that Ashley would interfere with Samara. She wondered why the Alliance marine had felt the need to do so, as Ashley was known to have one of the highest confirmed kill counts in the Alliance military. "Idealistic," she said aloud. "You remind me of Jacob Taylor, Ashley."

"Ashley is a good woman," Samara said approvingly. "She follows her own code, as I do mine. I respect that. I would have killed her if she had forced me to, but I would still have had the greatest respect for her. I can see why Shepard regards her so highly."

"So, what now?"

"We go after those slavers," replied Samara, "and we get our people back."

"Agreed, though I think it might be time to shed Lieutenant Commander Williams."

Ashley awoke on a hospital bed, her entire body aching. Her armor had been removed at some point, and her side was wrapped up tightly. Her head throbbed as she sat up.

"Wha … wha happened?"

"Careful, Lieutenant Commander," replied a woman's voice. Someone gently pushed her back to a laying position. "A Krogan broke your ribs. The technician who treated you in the field got you set, wrapped, and had been giving you regular infusions of medi-gel to speed your recovery along."

Against her better judgment, Ashley opened her eyes, and the light made her wince and her head hurt even more. But she knew that the woman was an Asari doctor and that she was in an Asari facility now.

"Where am I?"

"On the Asari cruiser Cybaen," replied the doctor. "The justicar, Samara alerted us to the fallen Asari commandos, and we came to make sure that our sisters are taken home. You were injured, and unconscious. Samara said that you had fought bravely in the defense of our sisters, and to give you the finest treatment before returning you to Alliance space."

"Oh." Ashley was glum, knowing that she had lost Miranda, and that she would be returning to the Alliance empty handed.

"Oh, don't feel bad," the doctor encouraged. "You got to fight alongside a justicar! Few ever have that honor. Her testament of your actions, along with your heroism at the Battle of the Citadel, have given you much good will among the Asari."

"Thanks," Ashley said with resignation. "and thanks for fixing me up, Doc."

"Oh, don't thank me," replied the doctor. "A human woman, Miri Solheim, tended you in the field. I've merely been caring for and monitoring you."

"Miranda …" Ashley smiled inwardly. She was bothered that Miranda had gotten away, but after working with her, seeing her fight, Ashley had to admit that Miranda was the real deal. And by the end, they were _almost_ getting along.

Shepard loved Miranda too, and Ashley never knew him to be swayed by merely a pretty face. She remembered all of the very cerebral conversations that she had with the commander, his statements often going over her head. Ashley was not stupid, but Shepard, in spite of his lack of serious higher education, was incredibly intelligent. She suspected that he was as smart as Miranda, who Ashley grudgingly admitted was probably the smartest person she had ever met.

Ashley knew that she had closed the door on Shepard and herself, at least romantically. Could she ever accept another woman walking through that door? Especially a woman with Cerberus ties like Miranda? And then there were all of the questions about just how deep Shepard's relationship with Cerberus was. Ashley hoped that it was as Shepard said; an alliance of convenience.

"So, with Ashley gone, it's just you and me," Miranda said to Samara, as the justicar piloted the shuttle. "What now?"

"I'm tracking the ships the Krogan named," replied Samara. "We can get to your people much more quickly, so we're going the Terminus Systems to find them. We'll start in Omega, where the ship is currently docked. If we can get there quickly, we may be able to catch them before they leave."

"Samara," Miranda said with surprise, "Are you sure? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to go rescue Human victims first, but doesn't your code …"

"My code demands that I save innocents and punish evil," Samara declared. "Species is unimportant."

Miranda should have known Samara's response, and she was glad of it, but Samara's willingness to go rescue non-Asari without any hesitation really hit the former Cerberus operative very hard, and she brooded on this as the shuttle traveled to Omega.


	7. Chapter 6: Back to Omega!

**Chapter 6: Back to Omega!**

Careena answered the door of her room in Azure, revealing Jona Sederis. The Eclipse founder wore her full armor, emblazoned with the markings of the Eclipse mercenaries. Careena smiled seductively as the Eclipse founder entered the room.

"I've been waiting for you, Jona."

"Cut the crap, Careena," Jona said impatiently. "You said you have information for me about the bastard who took out our organization on Omega, Illium, and who disrupted a major operation and took out about another entire chapter of our organization, along with Captain Enyala. So spit it out."

"Shepard himself is beyond our reach," Careena began. "But I have intel that Miranda Lawson, his second in command, who was instrumental in all of the incidents you mentioned, is on her way to Omega."

"How good is this intel?"

"It's good; it was furnished to us by a friend of one of our members who interviewed Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, who had just had direct contact with the former Cerberus operative."

"I understand the bitch is Shepard's lover."

"That is my understanding as well," Careena confirmed.

"Alright, then," Sederis said, "I'll activate our people on Omega and get there as soon as I can. As for our arrangement, you've got half the credits now. This info turns out to be good, you'll get the rest."

"That will be most satisfactory." Then Careena added, "You know we are on Azure, in a hotel room. If you have some time, there's no reason to waste the opportunity."

"I'm more than you can handle," Sederis warned, "but that'll be your problem, slut."

For the first time since recruiting Mordin Solis and Garrus, Miranda found herself face to face with Aria T'Loak. Again, she was in Afterlife as someone's second. The last time, she was here as Shepard's second in command on his mission to recruit a Salarian and a Turian to help him stop the Collectors' abduction of human colonies. Now, she had been recruited by Samara to help the justicar rescue captured Asari. The irony of it all, however, was that the Asari was now speaking with Aria about the rescue of abducted humans. Miranda laughing inwardly at the moment of déjà vu.

As before, Aria sat on her virtual throne, the queen of the station, flanked by several Batarian Blue Suns mercs. This time, a Turian woman was with her. Miranda had never before encountered a female Turian. The woman was dressed like a merc, but both her own, and Aria's body language told Miranda that the Turian woman was not there for security.

"The rescue of humans from slavers is hardly a high priority on my to-do list," Aria said impatiently, "but yes, the Batarian ship, Kalish, is still docked here, though some of the humans have been offloaded for sale in an auction."

"An auction?" Miranda was disgusted by the prospect, but hopeful for a location.

"Yes," Aria confirmed. "Twenty, or so of your people are to be auctioned off as slaves. The rest will be taken to Batarian space."

"Where is this auction?" Samara asked the question with more urgency than Miranda normally heard in the justicar's voice.

"There's a contact down below who's fielding attendees," Aria declared. "The same place Shepard went to infiltrate the mercs going after Archangel."

"I know the place," Samara replied. "And the Kalish?"

"Docked in bay 62. Now, unless you have something of import to discuss …"

"Thank you for your help," Samara replied graciously. "We will be on our way."

Once the two ladies were out of Aria's office, they considered their next move. Miranda knew that she would have a hard time infiltrating the slave auction, but she had to try. Samara, however, had a different plan.

"I will go to the slave auction," the justicar declared. "I can gain entrance without attracting undue notice, while you can deal with the Kalish."

"Samara, both options require the both of us, and …"

"No, Miranda." Samara's word was final on this. "We must take them at the same time. If we take one first, the other will get wind, and our chance will be lost. This is an all or nothing operation. Use your power to its fullest, Miranda. I will do likewise, I promise."

"Samara, I don't know; we'll both be heavily outnumbered," Miranda protested. "I have confidence in both of our abilities, but after working with Shepard, I can't understate the value of having a team."

"Miranda, we need to work fast. If we had the time to recruit a team, I would most certainly do so."

"I have contact on Omega, Samara. If I can …"

"Hush, child," Samara ordered, placing her finger on Miranda's lips. "If you can enlist help in retaking the ship, then by all means do so. But the slave auction happens imminently, and I have no time to waste. If you intend to gather allies, make haste; I strike within the hour." With that, Samara turned and strode off, like some hero in a vid.

Miranda stood admiring the elegant and beautiful Samara as she walked away, finally shaking herself away from looking at the justicar. _I've got Shepard, and I have a job to do_. Miranda also knew that finding allies might not take so long as Samara would think. Heading to the lower levels of Afterlife, she knew just who to talk to.

Shepard had been in lockdown for about three months now. Two weeks after his hearing, the Alliance secretly moved him from a maximum security facility to a room in Earth Alliance Command headquarters. Lieutenant Vega was still his keeper for the time being, though Shepard had to laugh; he could get out easily if he really wanted to. The confinement, however did not really bother him; Vega was always friendly, and the staff and soldiers were likewise, cordial and friendly. He had gotten to see his mother more in the past three months than had for the past three years, and after the beating he took fighting the Collectors, a few months off was welcome.

What did bother him was the complete lack of contact from any of his so-called friends in the Alliance and Earth-gov. Even Captain Anderson had not paid him a visit or had any communication with him. Hackett had not either, though Hackett was not really a "friend." Anderson, however, Shepard had served with and bled with. He was unable to receive any outside communication, so he did not expect any of his Normandy SR-2 crew to be able to contact him. Joker and Chakwas were, no doubt, similarly embroiled in Alliance red tape, but officers like Ashley and Captain Anderson had no such restrictions.

The worst part was not being able to learn anything about Miranda. He knew that she was on the run herself, and that for her to contact him would only make things worse for him. They had talked about that when they parted, and they agreed that is was a necessity. But he ached to see her, and to hold her.

With his newfound solitude, Shepard had caught up on his reading, and spent time in prayer and meditation, something that he frequently had little time for when on active duty. He also took advantage of the therapy services offered by the Alliance to deal with the emotional stress of the Collector mission. His graphic details of the Collector ship and the Collector base had actually caused the poor therapist to run from the room to vomit. He felt sorry for her, but in spite of himself, he had a good laugh.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lieutenant Vega knocked on his door.

"Commander, you have a visitor."

"Who is it, James?"

"Some priest."

"Send him in," Shepard said, curious about who might be visiting him from the church, or what church the priest was even associated with.

"Commander Shepard," said the man as he walked in. "Reverend Michael Bowman."

Michael Bowman was a medium height, trim man, with close cropped white hair. Holding a woolen flat cap under his arm and wearing the black clothes and white collar of the clergy, and a tweed sport coat, he had the look of a kindly grandfather, which was further reinforce by his walking with a cane. He was one of those men with a light in his eyes, a man who radiated kindness. Shepard liked him instantly.

The commander stood to his full two meter height, towering over the older man, and shook the reverend's extended hand. "Good to meet you. I believe I met your daughter a few years back."

"Yes, you saved her life," the reverend said, still clasping his hand. "And for that, I am forever grateful." He then leaned his cane against a chair and hugged Shepard, as though embracing a long lost friend or family member.

"I only wish that I could have saved Aaron," the commander lamented.

"Commander, you did all that you could. You saved millions of lives on Terra Nova. My son is with God now, and I have mourned his loss. But thanks to you, I did not have to mourn the loss of two children." Bowman chuckled. "Kate, she still talks about you. That was before the battle of the Citadel, and those terrorists had taken control of the asteroid before the news of the Council approving your Spectre candidacy. She said you were … noble, heroic, and a good man. Then you defeated Saren and the Geth at the Citadel, and she kept saying, _Dad, Dad, that's him!_"

"Hah, if it weren't for her intel, I could never have gotten to her. She's a brave girl. And Aaron … he refused to talk, so Balak killed him. He showed great courage. I only wish that …"

"Katie will be thrilled to hear that you said that," replied the reverend. "And Aaron, you honor him Commander. It's plain that the people you protect are not just some mission to you. You care about them, all of them. You put it all on the line for us, a hundred times over. God places people like you in the galaxy to show us all what we can aspire to."

"I … I'm just a soldier." Shepard had never really gotten used to the kind of accolades the reverend was giving him. "I point a gun at things and I kill them. There are people like you, Katie, teachers, scientists, spiritual leaders, and doctors who selflessly serve the needs of those less fortunate than themselves. I encounter people like that in my travels. They're what I fight for. Because without them, there's nothing worth fighting for."

"Don't sell yourself short, Commander," the reverend said with admiration. "You keep those people alive, and you inspire those artists and poets. More than that, you save lives; the lives of millions, no, _billions_ of people. You're more than a soldier, Commander. Never forget that. God has a plan for you, a mission for you. And I believe you have found that mission, even if you don't yet see it. I have faith in you, Commander. And so do many others. I don't know what the future holds, but I know that you have warned that Sovereign was only the beginning of an unimaginable evil." He then clasped Shepard's shoulders. "Whatever it is you're fighting, whatever it you're protecting us from, God has placed you there. You are his angel in this struggle. One day, you will see that."

"Is that what most people think?"

"I am a churchman, Commander," laughed Bowman. "I don't concern myself with popular opinion; it changes so frequently anyway that there's no point. I deal in matters of truth. As a priest, I teach that we are Christ to one another. I understand that you are a man of some faith, so I'm sure you have heard the parables about vines and branches. God is not some far away, impersonal force, Commander. God works through each and every one of us, and that includes you."

The reverend stood as James opened the door, signaling the end of Shepard's time with a visitor. "Never forget that, my friend. May God go with you, Commander, and thank you again."

"You're welcome, Reverend. And thanks for the visit. I appreciate it."

The reverend then blessed Shepard, saying, "May God watch over this man who serves humanity, and indeed galactic society. May your Holy Spirit guide him, may your hand protect him, and may Jesus comfort him. Amen."

"Thanks, Reverend." The two men shook hands.

"Fare well, Commander. I hope to see you again one day. Katie too."

"Good bye, Reverend, and thanks again."

"A moment of your time, Ms. Lawson?"

The duotone voice came from behind her. It was Turian, but it was female. Miranda turned to see the woman from Aria's lounge.

"I'm in a hurry, Miss …"

"Nyreen Kandros," the Turian replied. "I overheard your conversation with the justicar. You'll never make it by yourself on that ship."

"Wasn't planning to take it alone, but if you're volunteering to help, I won't turn you away."

"You have someone else in mind?" the Turian asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Come with me."

Miranda took Nyreen to the lower level of Afterlife, and into one of the side lounges. There, telling stories was an old, menacing Krogan. He stopped his story and turned to face Miranda the moment he saw her.

"You … you were with Shepard," he said with surprise. "You, Shepard, and a Turian were my Krant that day. You restored my honor, helped me to be … Krogan again."

"We were, Patriarch," Miranda confirmed. "But today, I need you to be mine. A Batarian ship is here, loaded with Human slaves, and likely some Asari. I need to rescue them, and I don't have time to put together an army."

"I know the ship," Patriarch replied. "You'll need help … and I _do_ owe you. Taking on a ship full of Batarians is not good odds for the three of us, but I had thought my days of glorious fights were over. You honor me once again, Miranda; even if we lose, perhaps a death worthy of a Krogan awaits. Very well I will help you. When do you we leave?"

"Now."


	8. Chapter 7: Let My People Go!

**Chapter 7: Let My People Go!**

With Nyreen Kandros and the Patriarch at her side, Miranda made for the Kalish. Getting there was no trouble; a taxi was available to take them right to the dock, depositing them within view of the Batarian ship. Nyreen began advancing, but Miranda held her back.

"Something's wrong," she warned. "Look at the ship; next to no security."

"Slave ships on Omega don't typically have heavy security details, Ms. Lawson," Nyreen protested. "Slavery is legal in the Terminus Systems."

"I'm aware of that, but this a bit … light, even considering that," Miranda asserted. "Slavery may be legal, but slaves are also a valuable commodity. And commodities are typically well guarded. Approach cautiously."

"I agree," the Patriarch chimed in. "I've been around Omega for a long time, and something smells wrong here." With that, he readied a massive shotgun. "I'd get 'em out now if I were you."

Miranda was already drawing her pistol, and Nyreen followed suit. The trio approached the ship, and soon, the trap was sprung. Dozens of Eclipse mercs poured out onto the dock. Miranda brought up her own biotic power, as did the old Battlemaster. To her surprise, Nyreen glowed with biotic power.

"A biotic Turian," Miranda remarked. "A welcome surprise."

"I'd say so," Nyreen agreed.

The mercs parted for an Asari Eclipse Sister, her blue armor reminiscent of that worn by Wasea, the Elipse boss on Illium. The woman strode to the front of the mercs and smirked at Miranda.

"Been waiting for you, sister," the woman said. "Time to make you pay for what you and Shepard did to our sisters. I can't get to him directly, but I can get to him through you. Eclipse! Take her alive! Kill the others!"

As the mercs charged them, Miranda wondered why these Merc groups like to make speeches before attacking. Zaeed never did that nonsense; he just blew things up while uttering expletives. Shepard only talked to an enemy if he was trying to end a conflict without bloodshed. Otherwise, he eliminated his enemies without any preamble. Cutting loose with a powerful shockwave, as the Patriarch blasted away with his shotgun, and tossing mercs about with is biotics.

Nyreen was quick with her guns, biotics, and tech, reminding Miranda of a Turian version of herself. While Patriarch reveled in the violence, Miranda found herself wishing Shepard were with her. He was trained for ground pounding fights against large groups of armed and armored foes. Miranda preferred a less direct approach, and taking on large numbers of mercs head on like this meant that things had gone horribly wrong.

The three were holding their own, but mercs kept pouring in, and thermal clips were quickly being depleted. The lack of cover did not help them. The Eclipse Sisters were also biotic, and their leader proved to be on par with Miranda herself. Patriarch's charges were a boon to the three of them, as he bowled over the smaller Asari, humans, and Salarians. But it was all they could do to keep from being completely surrounded.

"We have to withdraw,"Nyreen shouted over the din. "They'll surround us and once our exit is cut off, we're dead!"

Nyreen's words distracted Miranda for just a moment, but it was enough that she was unprepared for the Eclipse leader bounding over the mercs and striking Miranda to the ground upon landing. Miranda rolled back, coming up ready to fight.

"I'm gonna rip that amp from your skull and make you into a sex slave, Lawson," the Eclipse leader taunted. "Then I'll sell you to your daddy once we're done with you."

"Shut up," Miranda said, slamming the Asari with biotic power.

Nyreen threw up a powerful biotic dome over the them, locking the Eclipse leader in, and everyone else out. "I don't know how long I can hold this against the amount of fire we're taking, so make it fast!"

"Jona Sederis, Eclipse leader and founder," the Patriarch announced. "Bet there's a nice bounty out on you."

"Kiss my ass!" Sederis blasted the old Krogan back with a biotic attack and then biotically charged Miranda, slamming her into the barrier.

Miranda was momentarily disoriented, something Sederis took advantage of, grabbing a hunk of Miranda's long hair and pulling her head forward, with Sederis' armored knee coming up to meet Miranda's bare face. Miranda fought to stay conscious, rallying her inner reserves to try to stand, but Sederis kicked her hard in the side. Miranda felt her ribs give as the biotically charged kick slammed into her, launching her into the barrier. She landed on the floor hard, and saw Sederis coming at her. She needed time to regroup, time that Sederis was not giving her.

Suddenly, Patriarch slammed into Sederis, knocking her into the barrier hard. Miranda forced herself to stand, and then forced herself to not throw up. She was sure she had a concussion. Sederis's biotics sent the old Krogan back, just in time for Miranda to bring her pistol to bear and shoot the merc in the chest with an armor piercing round.

The shot dropped Sederis to the ground. Miranda shot the Asari merc in the left knee, and then the right as she walked over. "Never pull my hair, you bitch!" She then brought her wedge heel down hard on Sederis' face, knocking the Asari out.

The Eclipse mercs were still pounding at the barrier when Miranda heard the battle cry, "For the Patriarch!" Dozens of Krogan mercs stormed in, charging and trampling the Eclipse mercs. It seemed that thanks to Shepard, the Patriarch now had command of actual Krogan forces.

The battle was soon over, and Jona Sederis was now Miranda's prisoner. "You'll make a nice gift to C-Sec," she said to the unconscious Sederis.

Nyreen took the opportunity to give Miranda some medical attention. "You fight well, Ms. Lawson. You kind of remind me of … of who I really am."

"You're not so bad yourself," Miranda replied. "Could have used you against the Collectors."

"The Collectors? You mean those things were real?"

"As a heart attack," Miranda confirmed. "While the council and galactic politicians have been trying to deny the Reaper threat, Shepard and I have been fighting it head on."

"Reapers?" Nyreen looked at Miranda uncomprehendingly. "I thought that was some delusion Commander Shepard had due to head trauma, or something. At least that's what I had read."

Miranda often forgot how little the general public knew of the Reapers' existence. "It's no delusion," Miranda spat. "And don't believe everything you read on the extranet. Sovereign, that massive dreadnaught that attacked the Citadel almost three years ago now? _That_ was a Reaper. Shepard's been fighting them ever since, often having to go around the Alliance and even the Council to do so."

Nyreen finished patching Miranda up, and the two stood with the Patriarch and his Krogan.

"I called in a few friends," Patriarch said sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind."

Miranda walked over and kissed the Patriarch on the cheek. "You saved our lives, my friend."

"My boys and I are still itching for some action," Patriarch announced. "Let's go take care of that ship and get your people freed."

With a gang of Krogan, the Batarians put up little resistance. They found eighty humans and at least thirty Asari prisoners aboard the Kalish. They freed them from their pens, but instead of taking them off of the ship, Miranda opted to take the ship itself. The Patriarch agreed to keep the ship locked down and her precious cargo safe until Miranda and Nyreen could rendezvous with Samara.

The two women were about to leave when Samara, leading a group of humans with a few Asari mixed in, rounded the corner. "I see you have procured the ship," the justicar said approvingly.

"Samara, are you alright?" Miranda knew that there had to be at least a hundred mercs against Samara. Plus, Samara had a large group to transport and to guard.

"Of course," Samara said, surprised that Miranda would even ask such a question. "This is not the first time I have done something like this. I seem to recall that your lover went to a Batarian military installation, killed most everyone, and then fought his way through an army of indoctrinated Alliance soldiers before blowing up a relay. All I did was rescue a few slaves and kill some mercs. Nothing you could not have done, were our roles reversed."

Samara's modesty could not fool Miranda. Of course, Miranda's group was set up by Eclipse, while Samara _was_ the set up in her operation, and had the element of surprise. Samara was probably correct that Miranda could have done it, but the fact remained that Samara was the one who had, and it had been a tough fight, as evinced by recent wounds still being healed by the medi-gel.

"Samara, can you take Sederis to C-Sec?" Miranda asked. "I can't set foot on the Citadel without risking discovery, and I can't risk that, not with Shepard waiting for me. I'll take the Kalish to Alliance space, where I can assure you that the Asari victims will be well treated and given transport home."

"I can do that, Miranda." The justicar shook Miranda's hand firmly. "Know you, Miranda Lawson, that I hold you in esteem, and am sword to Shepard's service in the fight against the Reapers. I will be at your side, and his, when the Reapers arrive. It has been my honor and privilege to fight at your side this day."

Miranda hugged Samara tightly, holding on for as long as was seemly. "Thank you, Samara. It's nice to know that I have … friends in the galaxy now that I'm no longer with Cerberus."

"When this is over, Miranda, we will all gather to celebrate our victory. You and Shepard are my closest friends, and I hope to share happiness and joy with you once the war has been won. Now go, and may the Goddess watch over you."

"You too, Samara. You too."

Commander Bailey was enjoying his new status, though he still questioned the accusations of corruption that surrounded the fall of his predecessor, Executor Pallin. Too many questions, not enough answers, he thought. And he was convinced that Pallin's fall was a set up. Still, Bailey never looked a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it came with a nicer office and better pay. The intercom chimed interrupting his thoughts.

"Commander Bailey," one of his captains said through the intercom, "We have a … an Asari justicar … who is turning over a wanted criminal."

"Great," Bailey said in his low baritone. "We get the bad guy and didn't have to do the work. Sounds like a win to me. I'm on my way."

Bailey arrived in the precinct and for the first time in his life, found himself standing face to face with an Asari justicar. Like all Asari, she was beautiful, but she had a bearing and manner that set her apart from any Asari he had ever seen.

Hogtied, gagged, and being carried like a suitcase was the justicar's catch, the criminal founder of the Eclipse Mercenaries, Jona Sederis. Bailey laughed aloud at the sight in spite of himself. "Damn, sister, we could use you here at C-Sec. I'm Commander Bailey; pleased to meet you."

"I am Samara. Your praise is appreciated, Commander, but my code brooks no allowance for corruption or graft. I fear that my presence would put some of your men and women at risk, as such crimes would require action on my part, action that could cost them their lives."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

"I suspect that you would find it … undesirable."

Suddenly Bailey made the connection. "Say, didn't you work with Commander Shepard?"

"I did."

"Figures; he came through here before he finished up … whatever it was you all were doing out there. He was looking for a criminal called Fade. He and his squad shot up the old factory district pretty well, and killed over a hundred Blue Suns mercs. The man's a walking nightmare; I hear he even blue up a Batarian relay just to delay the Reapers."

"If you had any clue about what was really happening in the galaxy, Commander, you would not trivialize Shepard's actions against the Reapers. Do not believe the Alliance and Council propaganda about the Battle of the Citadel; the attacking forces were led by a Reaper, not a Geth dreadnought as the Alliance and the Council say they were."

Bailey went silent. He had never even considered that the Reaper story was true, and simply assumed that Shepard had been either misinformed or delusional, like the Alliance brass said. When Shepard had rolled through months ago, the subject of the Reapers never came up. The implications were staggering.

"Shepard and I flew through the Omega 4 Relay, Commander," she continued. "The Collectors were abducting entire human colonies, and neither the Council, nor the Alliance did anything about it. Shepard led us to the Collector Home world, where we found that they were liquefying tens of thousands of humans in order to create a new Reaper. We saw people melted down before our very eyes, and barely saved our own crew before they were processed.

"I am nearly seven centuries old, Commander, and the things I saw on the Collector Base will haunt me until the day I die, which if the Goddess is generous, will be another three or more centuries. Consider that before being so glib about the subject."

"Wow … I didn't know."

"Your governments worked very hard to achieve that," Samara replied. "When Shepard was missing in action, there was no voice to counter their lies, and even before he was gone, your own military made sure that he was stationed well away from any means of publicly speaking on the matter. Now, I must take my leave." She dropped Sederis on the floor. "Miranda Lawson actually captured her. We worked together to free human slaves, and she asked me to bring you this present. Good day."

Ashley Williams had returned to Alliance space, and found herself on Earth in Admiral Anderson's office. Anderson had asked for her to deliver her report in person, and she was not looking forward to it.

"I'm … I'm sorry sir; she got away."

"I know," Anderson said calmly. "I have reports that she was spotted on Omega, working with an Asari to free human slaves from the Batarians. Apparently, she apprehended the Eclipse founder, Jona Sederis, and had her delivered to the Council. Seems our Ms. Lawson has been busy."

"You don't know the half of it, sir. We were lured into a trap by the Illusive Man, and had to fight our way through an army of Geth. While she's definitely not working for Cerberus anymore, she's still not Alliance."

"I imagine not," Anderson said. "It's not an either or, Williams. Lawson is on the run from a lot of people, including the Alliance; don't expect her to join us, unless it's fighting the Reapers at Shepard's side."

"Ugh … did you have to bring that up, Sir?

"I know, Williams. My last conversation with Shepard … it wasn't pleasant either. He came to me while I was councilor, right after he saw you on Horizon. He was … angry. He and I were friends once, now? My last meeting with him was cordial, nothing more. He refused to make any small talk, reminisce, or discuss anything about his fighting the Collectors. He said that it was all in his report, and that if I wanted answers to my questions, I'd find them there."

Ashley shook her head. Shepard had practically idolized Anderson. Apparently, he had continued to hold his old captain in high regard until her own encounter with him on Horizon.

"He's had his hearing, you know?" Anderson said. "They cleared him of any wrongdoing, but the picture that was painted of him in the official story … well let's just say it wasn't flattering."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"It's the worst of the propaganda that was used to discredit him three years ago. Shepard's name is disgraced; he'll probably never receive another command … unless the Reapers show up, then who knows what will happen then?"

"I don't know, Sir. I mean, I want to believe him, to believe in him, but at the same time … he was with Cerberus. Nobody who worked with Cerberus should be in command of anything in the Alliance."

"Admiral Hackett happens to disagree with you, Williams, but Shepard's the scapegoat for the Batarian relay incident. If the Reapers don't come soon, we'll probably have to offer him up to avoid war."

"You … you can't be serious … can you?"

"Unfortunately, I am, Williams. Like your grandfather, Shepard did what he did for the best of reasons, but he'll probably end up taking one for the team. I can't stop it, and neither can Hackett, though he's vowed to make them fight for it." Anderson's shoulders slumped and he shook his head. "I don't like it any more than you do, Williams. But that's how it has to be."

"I … I feel ill, sir."

"Welcome to my world, Williams. Welcome to my world."


	9. Chapter 8: On the Offensive

**Chapter 8: On the Offensive**

The hostages from the Berengaria were all returned and accounted for, and the Asari who were mixed in were taken to the Citadel so that they could be reunited with their families. Miranda had done a lot since the Collector base, but this one felt good.

In spite of her successes, however, she still had more enemies than friends. Thwarting the Illusive Man was temporary; he would send others after her, or send Kai Leng again. Jona Sederis may be in prison, but there were plenty of Eclipse mercs out there who wanted her dead, as well as Blue Suns and the Blood Pack. Miranda was wanted by the Alliance, the Batarian Hegemony, and her father was still out there as well.

Running from everyone was getting her nowhere; it was time to go on the offensive. Avoiding the mercs should not be too hard, but she was certain that someone was feeding people information on her. She was certain that Cerberus was part of the problem, but she suspected that there was an individual who was the common denominator in many of her recent travails. And Miranda Lawson knew exactly where to find that someone.

Careena never did hear back from Jona Sederis, and had not yet received the rest of her money. She was starting to get nervous, as Sederis was crazy. The night they had spent together had been horrific. Sederis was a cruel mistress, and Careena had never felt so used … or abused … in her life. The prospect of Sederis coming back to exact revenge for bad information terrified the aspiring information broker, and now she wished that she had never ventured outside of her role as concierge.

She was about to open her door and go to work when she felt something being jammed into the small of her back, and heard a chilling voice.

"Don't move, bitch," said Miranda Lawson. "You sold me out, didn't you?"

"Please, Ms. Lawson, I never meant to …"

"Don't give me that! Don't you dare give me that," Miranda hissed. "You knew exactly what you were doing, and you did it purely for money. You're despicable. You Asari think you're so refined and cultured, but you're as backstabbing and greedy as the Batarians. Now, if you don't mind, I need some questions answered."

Careena felt the needle jab into her neck. She cried out in pain, but then a euphoria spread over her as she collapsed into Miranda Lawson's arms. She felt herself being picked up and carried to her bed.

"I've already taken the liberty of faking a call from you to your job," Miranda explained. "You won't be missed. Now, tell me everything I want to know."

Miranda began questioning Careena, who under the influence of the drug, told all.

Careena had given Miranda a wealth of information, including her own involvement with Cerberus, who had contacted the concierge with a very lucrative offer. Of course, Careena had sold Miranda out to the Eclipse Sisters as well as to any bounty hunter who came looking for information on the former Cerberus second in command. Miranda got the name of Careena's Cerberus contact; a rather unsavory man called Vernon "Buck" Buckley. Miranda had detailed information on him from her very recent time as the Illusive Man's second.

"Time to pay Buck a visit," she said to herself. She then sent a message to Liara T'Soni with all the information she had on Careena. Miranda figured that as the new Shadow Broker, Liara could corral the aspiring information trader and put her to a more positive use.

Buck Buckley could not believe his luck. A hot blonde named Miri Solheim was losing her self-control after having more drinks with him than was prudent. He knew the look of a girl ripe for being taken advantage of, so he decided to make his move.

"Hey, baby, let's go back to my place."

"Oooh, I'd love that," she cooed.

Buck had an English accent. _Gets 'em every time_, he thought.

The drunk woman stood shakily and Buck took her arm and walked her to his skycar.

"You gonna do me in the car?" she slurred.

"I can put her on autopilot an' we can make that happen, toots," he said with a chuckle.

"Mmmm, I'd love that." The drunk woman had already opened her top, showing ample cleavage.

Buck had never seen a woman in person who was this beautiful. Not even the women in the vids compared to this near perfect example of the human woman. Turned on as he was, he immediately honored her request, and set the skycar on auto for a cruise around Illium. Miri pulled him close as soon as he had the controls set and began kissing him hungrily. Buck started opening her top further, drawn in by the voluptuous woman's ample bosom. He was almost delirious as fumbled with her garment.

For some reason, he found it difficult to get the garment opened the rest of the way, as though his hands would not cooperate with him. He felt his body relaxing, as though he had drunk far too much, even though he knew that he had been careful to have no more than three beers.

"Feeling a bit lethargic?" Her voice now had an Australian accent that was not present earlier.

Buck nodded. "Yeah, toots. I don't understand …"

"Of course you don't." She sounded far less drunk than she had a few moments ago. She reached into her clothing and produced a hypodermic.

Buck's eyes went wide, but he realized that he could hardly move, let alone resist her. She rolled up his sleeve and found a vein, injecting the needle's contents into his arm, a charming smile on her face all the while.

"I drugged your last beer at the bar," she announced. "My lip gloss activated the toxin, which paralyzed you. The drug I just introduced to your system will guarantee that you answer my questions … Cerberus lackey."

Buck had no idea who she was, but as the skycar cruised along leisurely, he dutifully answered her questions nonetheless.

Miranda was very troubled by what she had learned. It seemed that Buck had been the contact for Doctor Henry Lawson, Miranda's father. Buck had passed onto Lawson every piece of information that Cerberus had on Miranda, including every detail about Oriana. Miranda cursed herself for not thinking of Ori's safety until now, though even she had to admit that she had been running nonstop. Of more immediate concern, however, it seemed that Buck had also sold her out to Vido Santiago of the Blue Suns. She and Shepard had helped Zaeed to free the workers at the Eldfell-Ashland refinery from Vido's enslavement, but Vido got away. They had crippled Santiago's operation during their efforts to stop the Collectors, but had never run into Vido himself. Now, she knew where to find the merc leader, and she knew just who to call upon for help.

Bekenstein: Zaeed Massani smiled to himself as he looked at his account balance. He had just finished taking out a Blue Suns outpost on behalf of Jonah Ashland. Vido had not been present, but the pay was generous. He got out of the skycar and was headed to the bar to celebrate his success when he heard a familiar voice.

"Zaeed Massani, I have an offer you don't want to refuse."

"Miranda Lawson," he said, turning to face the beautiful, now blonde, woman. "Good to see you, Lawson." He shook the hand of his former colleague. "I hear you're a wanted woman. Don't worry; I don't sell out my friends."

Miranda took his hand and pulled him close, hugging him. "Good to see you, Zaeed."

"Damn, woman," he exclaimed, "you've warmed up since we first met."

"The commander has had a … liberating effect on me," she explained. "Now, how would you like to get your hands on Vido Santiago?"

"You sure know how to make man happy, Solheim. That is what you're going by these days?"

"Astute, Zaeed, and yes, I do. I have Santiago's location and detailed information on his base. I'm owed a few favors, and I figured that you're a good man to talk to if I want to put a team together."

"You bet your sweet ass I am," Zaeed boasted. "How many you need?"

"Twenty, plus you and I, and a few people I'm collecting on."

"I'll have 'em in forty eight hours," Zaeed declared. "Be ready with your own people."

"Excellent. Meet me at the port, dock 87."

"I'll be there, ready to do some killing," the big merc said enthusiastically.

With Zaeed on board, Miranda decided to strike at Cerberus. She had held off on doing this, mainly because she knew that good, but misguided people would be hurt, but she could hold off no longer. They had crossed the line with Ori, and now they would pay. She prepared a data packet that contained everything she knew about the organization. It took her several hours to put it together, but once she was done, she sent it as a gift to the Alliance, the Migrant Fleet, the Asari High Command, STG, Urdnot Wrex, and every non-human group that had a beef with Cerberus.

_Time to put Cerberus on the run for a change_.

Then she sat back and lamented her sister, her genetic twin, Oriana. Since her meeting with Buck, she had checked into Ori, and found that everything she had put into place for her had gone dark. She considered contacting the Bransons, but dared not put them in any danger. No, Miranda would have to solve this on her own. _First things first_, she thought. _Strike back at my enemies so that I'll live to help Ori when the time comes_.

Vido Santiago sat in a Blue Suns base lamenting the state of his organization. Not only had Shepard not gone down when helping Zaeed, but the Alliance hero had systematically dismantled much of Vido's operation, costing him millions of credits and wiping out a significant amount of well trained personnel. While there were always up and coming recruits, replacing key people was more challenging. Not only that, Zaeed Massani was still gunning for him, and the old merc was proving more tenacious than Vido had anticipated.

His contemplations were interrupted when one of his Batarian lieutenants rushed in, a look of panic on his face.

"Sir, one of the returning ships landed, but instead of Blue Suns mercs disembarking, a company of mercs charged into the base, led by Zaeed Massani and some biotic woman!"

"Fuck!" Vido pounded the desk, actually breaking the top. "Suit up! I'll meet you out there, and we'll take care of them!"

"We can't," the Batarian protested.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because they've disabled our security and infiltrated the base. We have no idea where they are!"

In anger and frustration, Vido shot the Batarian in the head, the four eyed man's brains spraying the wall.

Miranda and Zaeed led a squad consisting of three Asari commandos that Lanteia had recommended, four Krogan on loan from the Patriarch, and a former Cerberus trooper by the name of Flint Stone. An alias, to be sure, but he had left before Miranda had, citing ethical concerns, and had spent months dodging Cerberus assassins. When he learned about Miranda, he had sought her out and signed on.

So far, Flint, in his Ajax armor with the Cerberus logo removed by an acid splash and replaced with a Betty Page pin up sticker, was proving to be a real asset. While the Krogan had entered the main part of the building, the Asari commandos had gone into the east wing, while Miranda, Zaeed, and Flint had entered the west. Resistance was light, but against just three people, it was plenty.

"Great to work with you again, Lawson!" The big trooper hammered away at Blue Suns mercs as he spoke.

"We're in battle right now, Flint!"

"I know," he shouted. "That's the best part! Too bad I ditched before you hooked up with Shepard! Woulda loved to have been along for that ride!"

"Cut the chatter, you two," growled Zaeed as they pressed forward. "We got enough to worry about without getting distracted!" He lobbed a grenade and then took cover. The resulting explosion sent both mercs and pieces of mercs flying, and was accompanied by screaming. Miranda followed up Zaeed's grenade with with an overload, as Flint sprayed the Suns with his inferno ammo loaded Mattock assault rifle. When they finally paused in their assault, the room was cleared.

"Alright, move further into the compound," Miranda ordered.

Entering the next room of the compound brought on more fighting, but the Suns were unprepared for Miranda's biotics, and with their forces split up between three lines of attack, they were quickly being overwhelmed. The Krogan had made quick work of the forces in the main areas, while the Asari had made it in far enough to cut off the Sun's retreat, effectively catching them in a pincer maneuver.

Miranda, Zaeed, and Flint dealt with the remaining resistance in the west wing, and then double timed it to the shuttle pad. There was no telling what Zaeed would do if Vido got away again, and she had no interest in finding out.

As they hit the shuttle pad, they encountered three Atlas mechs, covering Vido and his lieutenants as they made for a gunship. Miranda had gotten her hands on a Salarian Scorpion in preparation for this mission, recalling Vido's escape the last time. She fired off six at the gunship, which stuck to the tail, engines, and windshield. As soon as Vido and his men got within ten feet of the gunship, they went off, tearing the gunship apart.

"Now where can I get one of those?" Flint asked exuberantly.

With the mechs and Vido and his men taking them on all at once, Miranda's biotics were put to the test. Unlike the Seeker Swarms, the mechs were all heavy weapons and large caliber guns, and Vido and his group were going all out. Miranda tried to maintain a field to protect herself and her squad, but they rolled out of the way as the barrier shattered under the heavy onslaught, barely escaping the blast. Miranda came up firing off a shot at Vido and six more at one of the mechs.

Vido realized too late that Miranda had stuck his leg with a proximity mine, which blew before he could get his armor off, leaving him prone on the ground, his right leg blown off from the knee down. As the mines on the mech went off, the Atlas count reduced to two. The disabled mech pilot jumped out, only to be shot in the back by Zaeed.

They circled around behind the demolished gunship to evade the mech fire, returning fire as best as they could. A well placed shot with the Scorpion blew the heads off of two of Vido's men, while Flint immolated one with inferno rounds and Zaeed used his Incisor Sniper Rifle to blow the heads off of two more. Miranda then stepped out and cut loose with a powerful warp, wrecking the armor of both the remaining mechs and the mercs.

The compound doors opened, and the Asari and Krogan all came pouring out onto the pad, and within minutes, the mechs were destroyed and the Suns dead. Only Vido remained, and he was bleeding out. Zaeed walked over and Vido promptly surrendered. Zaeed, however, would have none of it. He stomped on Vido's head repeatedly, his face a mask of rage and fury, shouting obscenities as he crushed Vido's skull to pulp on the landing pad.

"Finally paid you back, you son of a bitch!" Zaeed then lit a cigar, savoring the moment. "Lawson, you really came through," he said, his demeanor now calm. "I picked up a couple of jobs, an' I could use you and Stone here, if you're interested."

"Hell yeah," Stone bellowed.

"Here," said Miranda, tossing the Salarian weapon to Flint Stone. "Consider it a bonus. I have a job of my own, one that I need to do alone. Also, I need to disappear for a bit." She shook hands with both men. "But I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Count on it," Zaeed said as he shook her hand. "You're a helluva shot, Miranda. Damn good working with you again."

"Likewise, Zaeed, but ..." Before Miranda could finish, her omni tool, and those of Zaeed, Flint, and the commandoes all lit up simultaneously. The Alliance sent out a priority message over all channels. Miranda felt faint, and the color drained from Zaeed's face as the words were spoken.

"Warning to all spacecraft and travelers: Avoid Earth at all costs! The Reapers are here! Earth has been invested! The Reapers are here! I repeat, the Reapers are here!"

"Holy goddam shit!" Zaeed looked at Miranda, his face now a mask of worry.

Flint was silent, and the Asari looked panicked. The force that nobody was ready for was finally upon them: The Reapers. And they all knew that their governments had squandered Shepard's warnings.

"Oh God …" Miranda's voice was barely above a whisper. "Shepard …"


	10. Chapter 9: We Meet at Last

**Chapter 9: We Meet Again**

The Reapers were here. The inevitable had finally happened, and Miranda felt like she had been punched in the gut. Along with Shepard, she had done everything she could to guard against this eventuality, but when planetary and galactic government is determined to deny, there was no way to properly prepare. And on top of it all, Ori was missing. Miranda was certain that her father was behind it, though at present, she had no leads. When she was with Cerberus, she had resources that she could have used to solve the mystery, but on her own and on the run, her resources were severely limited.

Shepard would help her, but he was locked up and had less in the way of resources right now than she did. Shepard. She missed him terribly. She had never fallen so deeply for anyone, and her heart ached for him. Miranda considered briefly infiltrating Alliance Command in order to gain access to the commander, and maybe break him free, but she knew that would be a bad idea. With the Reapers here, Shepard would be out soon, of that she was certain.

"Lawson, got a minute?" Zaeed's gruff voice brought her out of her reverie.

"What is it?"

"Once we get to Omega, I've got a job. I know you're lookin' for your sis, but if you got no leads, you can run with us for a bit. Flint's going, and the pay is good."

"Thanks, Zaeed," she said, trying to hold it together. "But Omega is where we part ways. I … I can't rest until I know Ori is safe. I swear, of all the times for the Reapers to attack …"

"I know," Zaeed lamented. "Life went on and all the same shit we all have to deal with aint goin' away. Never actually seen a Reaper, but I hear they're as big as goddam skyscrapers."

"I've never actually seen one either," she confessed. "But according to Shepard, they're bigger than that. Joker said that a Reaper is bigger than a Collector ship. And that's just the one we've seen. Harbinger … it may be bigger than Sovereign. Shepard said that Sovereign had warned that the Reapers were legion and would darken the skies of every planet. Then there're the indoctrinated minions, of which I'm convinced the Illusive Man is one. They'll keep us fighting each other while the Reapers harvest us." She shook her head. "It's all so bloody depressing!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Lawson," said one of the Asari commandos. "I think you'll want to see this. It's a news report about the war and about Earth."

Miranda nodded and activated her omni tool so that she could watch the broadcast. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Khalisah al-Jilani on camera standing across from … Commander Shepard! There he was, on live video, back in an Alliance BDU … and it looked like he had already seen a lot of action, judging by the condition it was in. Fresh cuts and scars marked his face and forearms. He already looked war weary.

"He's been fighting without armor," Miranda gasped, realizing that the uniform could not get marked up like that unless Shepard had been forced to fight without any combat gear. "Oh, Shepard," she said aloud. "They'll take everything you have to give until there's nothing left, and then they'll take even more."

"_Commander Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani,"_ the newswoman said, _"Isn't it true that you were on Earth when the Reapers attacked? How do you justify running away while millions on Earth die? Is this the best we can expect from the Alliance?"_ Khalisah asked accusingly.

"That bitch!" Miranda wanted to reach into the image and strangle al-Jilani.

"_I came to get help for Earth, for everyone,"_ Shepard countered.

"_What about all the people suffering while you play politics with the Council?"_ Khalisah pressed, her voice now thick with emotion. _"What about them?"_ She then turned away from Shepard, her face a mask of sadness.

"Oh my God," Miranda exclaimed, "is she going to … break down and cry on camera?"

"_How can you stand her while our families die?"_ the newswoman continued, blinking back tears. _"What are you going to do?"_

"_Khalisa, we're doing all we can,"_ the Commander said reassuringly, reaching out and touching the journalist's shoulder, calming her.

"_Before they cut the feeds … there were so many dead."_ The desperation was now plain in al-Jilani's voice.

In spite of herself, Miranda actually felt bad for the woman. She wondered if Khalisah had lost someone close.

"_I'm going to stop the Reapers or die trying,"_ Shepard assured. _"But I need your help. Keep asking the hard questions. Don't let the Council forget about Earth."_

"_I will,"_ she promised. _"Thank you Commander."_ She turned and began to walk away, then she paused and turned back, her expression much softened. _"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I'm glad you're on our side."_

The feed went back to Westerlund News' main programming, depriving Miranda of seeing her lover any longer. She clenched her fists in frustration, but then, a smile crossed her face.

"You okay, Miranda?" Stone asked.

"Yes," she said triumphantly. "I now know where I need to go."

Commander Shepard was finally free. The Reapers had arrived, just as he had predicted. He had been brought to the Alliance committee hearing to answer their insipid "What do we do?" questions, when the Reapers hit. Fifteen minutes or less of being out of his quarters, and technically still under house arrest, and the Reapers hit.

Of course, before the hearing, he had a brush with Ashley, who as it turned out, had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander at some point during his incarceration. She was shaky and demure in his presence, unsure of how to react to him. He was a touch flippant with her, but had stayed within the bounds of professional courtesy.

The Reapers hit less than ten minutes after he saw her. Then he and Anderson had to scramble to get to the Normandy, battling husks and other Reaper forces that he had never seen before along the way. Death and destruction were literally all around him. Once they reached the Normandy, Anderson reinstated Shepard and charged him with going to the Citadel to get help.

Vega, the friendly companion who had been his keeper for the past few months, was suddenly a petulant twit, questioning everything Shepard said. At one point, Shepard had told him to stow it, poking the large man in the chest with a steely index finger, and to catch a ride back to Earth from the Citadel if he didn't like Shepard's orders. _Idiot_, Shepard thought as he reflected on it all.

Then Hackett had sent them to the Mars Archives, where Ashley had accused of treason for about fifteen minutes straight, and the now clearly indoctrinated Illusive Man had played his hand. Now, Liara T'Soni was aboard the Normandy once again, having delivered what might be the galaxy's only hope in the form of a Prothean blueprint, Ashley was wounded, and fighting for her life at Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel, the Cerberus android that had attacked her was stashed in the Normandy's AI core, and an ANN Battlespace correspondent, Diana Allers was embedded on the Normandy.

On top of all that, Vega wanted to have fistfight during conversation. Shepard had put the musclebound oaf down hard, and he just knew that Vega had blown some major mission based on the young marine's words. _Great; I get a comatose ex-girlfriend as my second in command, and a fuck-up with anger issues when what I really need is Garrus Vakarian. At least I have Joker, Edi, and Liara back_.

Now that he was reinstated, Hackett had made Shepard the most important part of the Alliance strategy, and had given him broad authority to do whatever he needed to in order to unite the galaxy, while feeding him additional missions along the way. They had just completed one such mission; shutting down a Cerberus lab.

The Normandy's shuttle pilot, Steve Cortez, proved to be competent, and Shepard felt an instant connection with the former CAG. Back on the Normandy, Specialist Samantha Traynor stood where Kelly Chambers had been when they flew against the Collectors. She was a bit unsure of herself, but she seemed to be a wiz at her job.

"You have messages at your private terminal," the specialist said as Shepard stepped off of the lift.

"Thanks, Traynor," he replied, opening his e-mail. He was elated to see that Miranda had sent him a message, telling him to meet her at the Citadel. His face split into a broad grin as he read her message. With a spring in his step, he strode up the ramp to survey the galaxy map. From there, he selected the Citadel and input the command to go there immediately.

Miranda had not heard back from Shepard, but she hoped that he got her message. She had gone to the Citadel, knowing that she would probably miss him initially, but also knowing that her business would keep her there long enough that they might connect. She took the chance of removing the color from her hair and going back to her normal appearance … the one that was on all of the bounty notices. It had paid off; people she needed to see, mostly ex-Cerberus, sought her out, and she had managed to get a few leads on Ori.

But now, her time on the Citadel was growing short, and she waited impatiently at docking bay D-24. The view from the big picture window was breathtaking, and she realized that it was the first time that she had ever simply took the time to appreciate the beauty of the Citadel without once thinking about the politics it represented, or that ultimately, it was a Reaper trap. She gazed longingly, hoping against hope to see the Normandy. Her omni-tool beeped, alerting her to a message, and she jumped to view it, hoping that it might be Shepard. It was not, but it was a response from one of her contacts with more information about Ori.

She was about to answer it, when a young girl who was with her parents a few feet away blurted out, "Mommy, Daddy, it's the Normandy! Commander Shepard's here!"

Miranda practically jumped out of her skin, turning around to see the SSV Normandy SR-2 taxiing into bay D-24. The Cerberus logo and colors were gone, replaced on the beautiful ship with the Alliance white, blue, and black color scheme and emblems. Just looking at the beautiful ship made her heart melt, but then she got nervous. Shepard, whom she had not seen in months, was aboard that ship. Was he to disembark? Would he even want to see her? She knew it was silly to worry, but then, people change. It would not be the first time she had been disappointed in a man, but then she had never had this level of emotional investment in a man either.

The door opened, and Shepard emerged from the docking tube. He looked harried, pressured, like the weight of the galaxy had just been dumped on his shoulders. In a way, it had. And he looked bitter. He did not see her, so she stood for a few moments just taking him in. As he was about to turn and head into the station, she called out, "Shepard, over here."

He turned at the sound of her voice, and in that moment, his expression changed from harried and pressured to elated and thankful. He walked over briskly, but not so much as to draw attention to himself. Miranda was surprised that he was not being mobbed, but she imagined that most people did not immediately recognize him on sight; his hair had grown out a bit, and his face wore a layer of stubble. He was very businesslike, prompting her to become fearful that his feelings had changed, though she hoped that he was trying to be discreet for her benefit.

"Shepard, it's so good to finally see you." She turned and began walking to the waiting area, Shepard following her.

"You too, Miranda."

"I couldn't get anywhere near you when the Alliance had you locked up."

"Relieved of duty," he said as they walked. "It was complicated." The initial embrace aside, they walked as though they were acquaintances, rather than as though they were lovers.

Miranda hoped that it was to keep from drawing undue attention to them. _Have his feelings changed?_ "I'm sure it was," she said. "I'm surprised they didn't court martial you. The Alliance isn't known for its flexibility."

He turned away as they passed the Avina terninal, saying, "It doesn't matter now." His voice … everything was businesslike, but tinged with bitterness and anger.

"Shepard, about Earth …"

"Countless people lost their lives within minutes," he said darkly. "The Reapers are everything we feared."

"They should have listened to you a long time ago …" Miranda walked over to him to comfort him, standing behind him, she wanted to reach out and pull him close. He was so close to her, but now, she hesitated to touch him. "I'm sorry Shepard."

"What about you?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to a few people, like you." Miranda walked on ahead, still trying to get a handle on things. "The Citadel is a good place to meet … for now. What's the Alliance's next move?"

"We have a plan," he declared. "It's a long shot."

"Not surprising." Then she turned to face him, stopping him in his tracks. She looked away for a moment, fighting the butterflies in her stomach, collecting her thoughts. Finally, Miranda faced him. "Shepard … am I still part of your plan?" She looked down, fearful of his answer. "It's been so long, I wasn't sure where we stood."

"Miranda," he said softly, taking her hands in his, and looking deeply into her eyes.

His hands were rough, calloused, and scarred … but their touch sent thrills down her spine.

"Things are never going to be easy for us," he continued, "but I'll always want you in my life."

"No second thoughts?" she asked, inexplicably unsure of herself. "This is your chance to back out."

He smiled, and the old Shepard, the John Shepard she had fallen in love with, emerged from that of the bitter, haggard warrior. "None."

Then they embraced. He held her for as long as was prudent, then to her surprise, he kissed her on the mouth, deeply and without reservation, as though he had been waiting a lifetime for the opportunity. Miranda's fears evaporated in that moment.

"It was hard to be away from you," Miranda confessed. "Surprised myself how … attached I got. I'm not good at attached."

"Just stay close from now on, alright?"

Miranda turned away, holding her hand to her face, about to cry. "I wish I could," she said, trying to hold it together. "I really do … but there's something I need to deal with."

"What is it?"

Though she was turned away from him, she could sense him take a couple of steps toward her. His presence comforted her, but the topic was as frustrating for her as the politicians were to Shepard.

"I haven't heard from my sister, Oriana, for a while." She began walking down the stairs to the lounge, Shepard's reassuring presence following her. "I'm getting worried."

"Your sister?"

"Yes," Miranda confirmed, turning back to face him. "I don't want to over react, but … well, there's a lot going on."

"I thought we made sure she was safe," Shepard countered, puzzled by the change in Ori's status.

"We did," she said quickly, not wanting to burden him any more than he already was. _He has enough on his plate without me adding to it._ "It's probably nothing, but … I just know my father is involved."

But Shepard would not deny Miranda the ear she so desperately needed from him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "Everything I had in place to make sure she was safe went dark."

"What do you need from me?" Shepard's offer came without hesitation.

Miranda knew that he would simultaneously fight a war and help her recover her sister, but Miranda could not do that to him. She could not pull him in one more direction when he was already being pulled in a thousand. "I knew you'd want to help, and I'm grateful. But you've got your hands full. If I need a door or two kicked down, I know just who to call. But for now, I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said. "I understand."

Miranda loved that about him. The offer of help was there, but he acknowledged that this was her mission, and trusted that she could handle it, and would call him if she needed him.

"I have to figure this out."

"You will," he assured. "But why do you think your father is involved in Oriana's disappearance?"

"I kept careful tabs on my sister," Miranda explained. "I knew exactly where she was. For her just to vanish … it could only be him." She shook her head. "After I hid her away, I still knew he'd stop at nothing to find her. She's all he has left." Then she added, "I have a hunch what happened, but I'll fill you in when I'm certain."

He nodded, then he switched gears. "Have you had any run ins with the Illusive Man?"

"Just once," she recalled. "He said that it had been a pleasure to work with me. But he needed to contain the situation."

"Contain the situation," Shepard repeated. "Sounds final."

"It nearly was. He doesn't take rejection well."

"No, he doesn't." Shepard then switched gears again. "Did you try to contact me while I was on Earth?"

"A visit from the former Cerberus second in command would have been disastrous," she said, trying not to laugh at the thought of being caught with Shepard while he was under house arrest. Any kind of secret communication would have looked even worse." Then she sauntered closer, a sultry look about her as she touched his arm. "I was tempted to break in and see you."

"That would have been … tough to explain." His face was now lit up as they spoke, just like it had been when they had been together aboard the Normandy.

Miranda had finally broken through the haze of sadness and death that had hung about him only minutes earlier. She smiled, adding, "Right; fun and games until they had me arrested, or just shot me on sight. I had to play it safe … for both of us."

"I understand," he agreed. Shifting back to Cerberus, he said, "If you're looking for a lead here, anyone associated with Cerberus will be hard to find."

"No question," she said, standing with her left hand on her hip, accentuating her very alluring curves. "But I'm owed a few favors. Someone here will give me a tip on Oriana."

"I've got to get back to it," Shepard said, as though he suddenly remembered reality.

"And I should get out of sight," Miranda declared.

"Be careful," he replied, pulling her close and kissing her one last time.

"No promises," Miranda said after they kissed.

A Turian C-Sec agent was looking in their direction, so they ended their conversation and went their separate ways. Miranda wished they had been able to speak for longer, but she knew that they would meet again before the war's end. She smiled as she blended in with the crowd. Shepard's feelings had never wavered, and neither had hers. _And when this war is over_, she thought, _we'll make a life together, free of the Reapers_.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Miranda and Shepard saw each other several more times after that first meeting, and during the Normandy's time in dry dock, they had a substantial (and very romantic) interlude. Shepard's mission to find the Catalyst ended up the same place as Miranda's mission to find Oriana: on Horizon, the planet where they had first encountered the Collectors, and where Ashley Williams had so bitterly hurt the commander.

In the end, it was Shepard who had saved Oriana, allowing Miranda to kill Henry Lawson, using the very biotics he had engineered into her to hurl him through the glass and from the tower. But it was Miranda's placing of a tracer on Kai Leng that had saved Shepard's mission. As always, they complemented each other, completed each other. She marveled that she actually had found someone she considered to be her "other half," though Shepard insisted that Miranda was the better half.

Miranda's efforts had not gone unnoticed either. Shepard had credited her with the mission success, and her fight against Cerberus had ingratiated her with the Alliance, who had covertly aided her in her efforts to root out various Cerberus cells. The Asari Commandos who had helped her in rescuing the Berengaria passengers, along with numerous mercs, had joined her in her efforts, which proved to be crippling to Cerberus.

Now, Shepard had destroyed the Illusive Man's base, killed Kai Leng, and had solved the mystery of the Catalyst. The final push was about to happen, and Miranda was receiving an incoming message on her ship's QEC. She stood at the vid-com terminal, looking at Shepard's image. He was in full body armor, helmet under his left arm. This could be the last she would see of him, this she knew. Shepard was going straight and deep into enemy territory, and somehow, she knew that Harbinger would be waiting for him. She felt tears burning her cheeks.

"Shepard," she said, as she tried to stay calm. "Good to see you." She regained some of her composure and continued. "Hope you don't mind me crashing this little party of yours."

"Not at all," he said enthusiastically. There was something different about him now. Gone was the bitterness, the worry, and the stress. The final push was happening; it was the moment that everything came down to, the moment that Shepard had fought for nearly three years to reach. Fire was in his eyes, and determination in his face. Shepard was ready.

Miranda smiled, her spirit buoyed by the sight.

"Feeling better?" he asked, having seen her severely incapacitated on Horizon, thanks to Kai Leng.

"Much," she said. "I got a few sideways looks from Alliance brass when I offered to help. They can't be choosy at this point."

"I'm glad you made it," he said approvingly.

Suddenly, insecurity gripped her again. "Shepard," she said shakily, "I … I wanted to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Shepard cocked his head, confused by her sudden shift in the dialogue.

"If we both come back from this at all, everything … will be different."

"Sure," he said, pacing a little, as he was wont to do when working things out as he spoke. "Everything will change, but on our terms." He then stopped, looking directly at her. "We've been running until now, Miranda." He made a cut motion with his hand. "It has to stop."

"I understand," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I … I just wish that I was there … with you."

"Me too," he agreed.

Miranda looked down, her insecurities tearing at her confidence. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say goodbye," he said, walking up as close as he could to what she knew to be her own holographic image at his end.

"Then finish this, Shepard," she said, desperation in her voice. "And find me."

"I will," he said resolutely. "I promise."

She stood looking at him for a long moment, wanting to say more, but afraid too. She worked up the strength to say 'I love you,' but before she could get the words out, the connection failed, and image faded out. Miranda pounded the console and shrieked.

"No! Not now! Not now …" Miranda broke down sobbing, devastated that she could not get that last sentence out, especially after all of the insecure things she had said. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see one of the commandos.

"Don't worry, Miranda," she assured. "He'll finish this. And then he'll find you."

"But … but I didn't say …"

"Don't worry, Miranda; he knows. He's always known."

"Right," Miranda said, standing, steeling herself for the mission ahead. "Let's get this ship into the fight, and buy him the time he needs to slam the lid closed on the Reapers' coffin and nail it shut!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

**Miranda's Hope:**

"The battle was finally won, and the Reapers destroyed, but at unimaginable costs. Shepard was declared MIA, but the Alliance believed him dead. But as I stare up into the night sky, gazing at the remnants of the Citadel still visible to the naked eye, I know that somehow, against all odds, that John Shepard survived, and that somehow, he'll find me."


End file.
